


i'm not making excuses

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Sexting, Spanking, Step-Sibling Incest, Texting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: Max accidentally sends Billy a picture of her tits.





	1. March

**Author's Note:**

> I showed you my dick, please respond.

**March 9th**

**6:13pm**

**[image attachment]**

**6:14pm**

**holy fuck delete that.**

**6:16pm**

**i meant to send it to lucas.**

**6:24pm**

**well hellloo maxine. somebody’s grown. what are those, c cups?**

**6:25pm**

**oh my god shut up.**

**6:29pm**

**did you delete it?**

**6:38pm**

**nah im gonna print it and post it on the fridge for all my roommates to jerk off to**

**6:40pm**

**billy.**

**6:42pm**

**yeah i fuckin deleted it**

**6:43pm**

**arent you kinda young to be sending nudes?**

**6:45pm**

**i’m sixteen.**

**6:48pm**

**thats my point**

**6:51pm**

**whatever. you totally sent dick pics to the entire state of california when you were sixteen.**

**6:53pm**

**i used snapchat because im not a goddamn luddite**

**6:56pm**

**seriously though. nice tits**

**6:59pm**

**eat my entire ass.**

**7:01pm**

**i mean, sure. im up for it**

**7:03pm**

**i’m gonna show this to mom you fucking perv.**

**7:05pm**

**definitely. show susan that youre sending tit pics to your stupid boyfriend**

**7:06pm**

**she will fuckin love that**

**7:08pm**

**you’re the worst.**

**7:09pm**

**xoxo**

  
  


* * *

**March 12th**

**9:45pm**

**[image attachment]**

**10:03pm**

**WTF.**

**10:05pm**

**oh. whoops**

**10:06**

**WHY ARE YOU SENDING ME YOUR DICK.**

**10:08pm**

**didnt mean to?**

**10:09pm**

**sorry im real baked**

**10:10pm**

**you really expect me to believe this isn’t on purpose.**

**10:11pm**

**don’t flatter yourself babygirl**

**10:12**

**maxine and marnie are real close on the contact roll**

**10:13pm**

**thought you used snapchat.**

**10:14pm**

**you wont add me on snapchat**

**10:15pm**

**so it was on purpose.**

**10:16pm**

**yeah**

**10:17pm**

**[image attachment]**

**10:23pm**

**congrats. it’s a penis.**

**10:25pm**

**any other thoughts about it?**

**10:31pm**

**idk what you expect me to say.**

**10:32pm**

**i told you your tits were nice**

**10:35pm**

**i’m going to block your phone number.**

**10:37pm**

**awww dont be like that**

**10:39pm**

**i sent two pictures**

**10:42pm**

**least you could do is even it up**

**10:45pm**

**are you even like. cognizant of how gross this is?**

**10:45pm**

**there are so many levels???**

**10:46pm**

**that this is not ok on.**

**10:47pm**

**youre still texting back**

**10:49pm**

**i think i’m in a fugue state. this can’t really be happening.**

**10:50pm**

**well if thats the case then why not send me a pussy shot?**

**10:55pm**

**i could literally just take this conversation to the cops and have you arrested.**

**10:56pm**

**yeah. youre not gonna tho**

**10:57pm**

**i think youre wet**

**11:06pm**

**am i wrong?**

**11:13pm**

**this is gross.**

**11:14pm**

**so?**

**11:16pm**

**if youre really not into it i’ll fuck off**

**11:19pm**

**just tell me youre not into it**

**11:21pm**

**i think you sent me your tits on purpose**

**11:22pm**

**i super didn’t.**

**11:23pm**

**lucas and billy don’t start with the same letter**

**11:25pm**

**lucas and loser do.**

**11:29pm**

**thats goddamn hilarious**

**11:30pm**

**thats so funny im not even mad**

**11:32pm**

**ok im sorry. are we cool?**

**11:39pm**

**i am super high and i know its fucked up to hit on you**

**10:43**

**weed just makes me horny and stupid**

**11:55pm**

**[image attachment]**

**11:56pm**

**hooooly fuck**

**11:57pm**

**youre drenched baby. i can fucking see it**

**11:59pm**

**you been touching yourself?**

**March 13th**

**12:01am**

**maybe.**

**12:01am**

**fuck**

**12:01am**

**same. im so hard right now**

**12:04am**

**[image attachment]**

**12:05am**

**damn you look tight**

**12:06am**

**your fingers barely fit**

**12:07am**

**my hands are a lot bigger than yours**

**12:08am**

**they are.**

**12:10am**

**bet you’d stretch me out pretty good.**

**12:12am**

**i could do that with more than just my fingers**

**12:14am**

**you wanna fuck me?**

**12:15am**

**of course i do baby**

**12:16am**

**id wreck you**

**12:17am**

**you ever gotten off during sex?**

**12:20am**

**i’ve had an orgasm before.**

**12:21am**

**that’s not what i asked**

**12:21am**

**i wanna know if youve ever come from being fucked**

**12:22am**

**no.**

**12:23am**

**well thats not fair at all baby**

**12:23am**

**you deserve someone who can make you feel good**

**12:24am**

**you so sure you can?**

**12:25am**

**youve heard bitches scream when i fuck them :)**

**12:26am**

**god.**

**12:26am**

**you’re the worst.**

**12:27am**

**id eat you out first**

**12:28am**

**lick that sweet little pussy until youre trembling for me**

**12:28am**

**fuck you with my fingers**

**12:29am**

**i want you to come like that at least once**

**12:30am**

**maybe two or three times before i slide in you**

**12:31am**

**i want you so wet for me**

**12:32am**

**you fingering yourself?**

**12:34am**

**yeah.**

**12:34am**

**send me another pic**

**12:36am**

**[image attachment]**

**12:38am**

**[video attachment]**

**12:39am**

**wow thats a lot of jizz.**

**12:40am**

**youve had me worked up for a while baby**

**12:41am**

**you close?**

**12:42am**

**i came twice already.**

**12:42am**

**fuck**

**12:43**

**next time i want you to film it for me**

**12:45am**

**next time, huh?**

**12:46am**

**yeah**

**12:47am**

**add me on snapchat**

**12:48am**

**no.**

**12:49am**

**why not??**

**12:50am**

**i don’t want the same dumb gym selfies you’re sending to every girl you know.**

**12:51am**

**ooooh. you wanna be special**

**12:52am**

**that’s not what i said.**

**12:53am**

**i just don’t want to be spammed with the same bullshit i already see on your ig.**

**12:54am**

**dont worry baby. i’ll take pics just for you**

**12:55am**

**all you had to do was ask**

**12:58am**

**i’m going to bed.**

**12:59pm**

**sweet dreams**

* * *

**March 17th**

**2:45pm**

**whos this guy in your ig story?**

**2:58pm**

**uh… my friend patrick?**

**3:01pm**

**he looks like a douchebag**

**3:02pm**

**he is.**

**3:03pm**

**he’s got a nice dick, though.**

**3:05pm**

**are you for real?**

**3:08pm**

**why wouldn’t i be?**

**3:09pm**

**dont you have a boyfriend?**

**3:10pm**

**no. lucas and i are friends and we hook up sometimes but we’re not like. dating anymore.**

**3:11pm**

**wow**

**3:12pm**

**youre a slut**

**3:14pm**

**yeah.**

**3:15pm**

**so are you.**

**3:16pm**

**thats not really the same**

**3:17pm**

**bullshit.**

**3:17pm**

**you sound like some gross neckbeard.**

**3:18pm**

**i mean no offense or anything**

**3:19pm**

**you can clean the knife but not the butter**

**3:21pm**

**i deeply regret letting you see me naked.**

**3:22pm**

**i also can’t be the first woman to experience this regret about you.**

**3:24pm**

**whatever**

**3:25pm**

**this patrick guy get you off, tho?**

**3:26pm**

**what’s it to you.**

**3:27pm**

**if youre gonna whore it up i at least hope youre having fun**

**3:28pm**

**honestly?**

**3:29pm**

**good dick utterly wasted. he never lasts more than like three minutes.**

**3:30pm**

**thats a real shame**

**3:31pm**

**also what you get for fucking high school guys**

**3:32pm**

**is that so mr. ‘you heard the bitches scream’?**

**3:33pm**

**i was a prodigy**

**3:34pm**

**have you ever considered the possibility that every girl you’ve banged is faking it?**

**3:35pm**

**nah**

**3:36pm**

**i come too highly recommended for that**

**3:37pm**

**what do you mean.**

**3:39pm**

**i mean a chick will fuck me then tell her friend how good i was**

**3:40pm**

**then they both come over to fuck me at the same time**

**3:42pm**

**jesus christ.**

**3:45pm**

**you should come up to visit sometime soon**

**3:47pm**

**yeah ok. i’ll just ditch school to go visit my gross stepbrother in chicago so he can try to molest me.**

**3:49pm**

**you could come for a weekend**

**3:50pm**

**that would be the only part you chose to respond to.**

**3:51pm**

**i mean, i absolutely would touch you**

**3:52pm**

**pretty sure you want that though**

**3:52pm**

**so i dont think that qualifies as molestation**

**3:53pm**

**one horny and ill-advised night of sexting sure gave you a lot of confidence.**

**3:54pm**

**you trying to tell me that was the first time you ever thought about it?**

**3:55pm**

**think i never noticed how you stare at me?**

**3:56pm**

**um??**

**3:57pm**

**its ok maxine. i always thought it was cute**

**3:58pm**

**your little crush on big bro**

**4:00pm**

**i’ve never had a fucking crush on you.**

**4:01pm**

**sure**

**4:02pm**

**not everyone in the world wants to get on your dick, billy.**

**4:03pm**

**you do**

**4:09pm**

**can i see your tits?**

**4:10pm**

**no.**

**4:12pm**

**why not?**

**4:13pm**

**i’m not at home.**

**4:14pm**

**cmon. i know you got some nudes saved**

**4:15pm**

**maybe i just don’t want to send you one.**

**4:16pm**

**please? :)**

**4:17pm**

**fuck you.**

**4:18pm**

**:(**

**4:24pm**

**im sorry i called you a slut?**

**4:25pm**

**no you aren’t.**

**4:26pm**

**im not**

**4:27pm**

**im sorry it upset you**

**4:29pm**

**it didn’t. i’m fine.**

**4:31pm**

**so can i see your tits?**

**4:32pm**

**jesus christ, billy.**

**4:33pm**

**what? im stoned and im bored**

**4:36pm**

**[image attachment]**

**4:39pm**

**have fun jerking it. i’m going to a movie with patrick.**

**4:40pm**

**maybe we’ll sit in the back row and i’ll let him finger me.**

**4:42pm**

**fuck**

**4:43pm**

**im really into what a whore you are tbqh**

**4:45pm**

**i just.**


	2. April

**April 2nd**

**5:00pm**

**ok so if youre not getting off with these guys then what’s the point of fucking them?**

**5:01pm**

**you’re not letting that go huh.**

**5:03pm**

**im just trying to understand**

**5:03pm**

**i dont get it**

**5:06pm**

**it’s different for girls. like. orgasms aren’t everything.**

**5:08pm**

**that seems depressing**

**5:11pm**

**look. most guys are bad at sex.**

**5:12pm**

**and even if they aren’t it’s just like. not guaranteed you're gonna get off.**

**5:13pm**

**it can still be nice though.**

**5:15pm**

**i really like getting turned on. feeling all hot and tingly.**

**5:16pm**

**it’s nice to feel sexy.**

**5:17pm**

**and idk. when someone’s inside you like. you feel close to them.**

**5:19pm**

**thats real cute maxine**

**5:20pm**

**pretty sure youve just never had good sex**

**5:20pm**

**do you think you might be a lesbian?**

**5:21pm**

**what.**

**5:22pm**

**like if sex with dudes isnt working for you maybe try a chick?**

**5:23pm**

**no judgment. ive sucked a dick before**

**5:25pm**

**i really did not need to know that about you.**

**5:26pm**

**dont be a prude**

**5:27pm**

**its 2019 and were admitting everybodys a little bit gay**

**5:28pm**

**i mean. i’ve made out with el before.**

**5:29pm**

**oh yeah?**

**5:30pm**

**it was good i guess. idk. i was really drunk.**

**5:31pm**

**think shes down? you should ask her**

**5:32pm**

**she’s my best friend.**

**5:33pm**

**so?**

**5:34pm**

**i don’t wanna make things weird.**

**5:35pm**

**why are we talking about this.**

**5:37pm**

**because if im not there to eat your pussy right** **someone should be**

**5:42pm**

**i’m yelling.**

**5:43pm**

**guess youre just gonna have to come visit**

**5:44pm**

**i’m not coming to visit you.**

**5:46pm**

**i would buy your ticket**

**5:47pm**

**its a four hour bus ride tops**

**5:48pm**

**i have school.**

**5:49pm**

**summers not far off**

**5:50pm**

**neil has been talking about how i need to get a job.**

**5:52pm**

**just ask susan first. she will be thrilled about us Bonding**

**5:53pm**

**that woman has wanted nothing more than for us to be friends for years**

**5:54pm**

**billy i dont want to actually fuck you.**

**5:55pm**

**sure**

**5:56pm**

**bet you havent even been thinking about it when you touch yourself**

**5:58pm**

**do you have any toys?**

**5:59pm**

**like. sex toys?**

**6:00pm**

**yeah**

**6:01pm**

**i’m not old enough to buy them.**

**6:02pm**

**yeah youre not old enough to watch porn either. thats what the internet is for**

**6:03pm**

**i don’t have any sex toys.**

**6:04pm**

**thats a shame**

**6:05pm**

**id love to see you stretched around a real** **thick dildo**

**6:06pm**

**can i see you ride your fingers instead?**

**6:08pm**

**you’re gross.**

**6:11pm**

**cmon. you must be at home. its a weeknight**

**6:12pm**

**my mom and neil are both home.**

**6:13pm**

**you can’t be quiet?**

**6:23pm**

**[video attachment]**

**6:24pm**

**fuck babygirl**

**6:24pm**

**you that wet for me?**

**6:25pm**

**[image attachment]**

**6:29pm**

**[video attachment]**

**6:30pm**

**christ**

**6:31pm**

**so fuckin pretty when you come**

**6:32pm**

**love the way your hips jerk**

**6:33pm**

**how hard would u fuck me/**

**6:34pm**

**oh i wouldnt fuck you hard**

**6:35pm**

**id fuck you so slow and deep**

**6:36pm**

**rub my thumb across your clit while im in you because i wanna feel you come**

**6:38pm**

**then after i felt you tighten up and squeeze down on me maybe id give it to you a little faster**

**6:39pm**

**only if you ask real nice tho**

**6:43pm**

**[video attachment]**

**6:43pm**

**goddamn baby**

**6:44pm**

**you squirt?**

**6:44pm**

**fuck i want it all over my face**

**6:45pm**

**[video attachment]**

**6:47pm**

**i like the sounds you make.**

**6:48pm**

**yeah?**

**6:49pm**

**i mean. they’re quiet. but i like them.**

**6:50pm**

**next time we need to do this when youre home alone so i can hear you moan for me**

**6:51pm**

**ok.**

**6:52pm**

**i gotta go down for dinner in a minute. i have to clean up.**

**6:53pm**

**no worries**

**6:54pm**

**have a good night**

**6:55pm**

**you too.**

* * *

**April 14th**

**1:09pm**

**I CANNOT BELIEVE.**

**1:09**

**YOU SENT A FUCKING DILDO TO OUR** **HOUSE.**

**1:10pm**

**WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL.**

**1:11pm**

**oh word it finally got there**

**1:12pm**

**YOU CANT DO SHIT LIKE THIS.**

**1:13pm**

**WHAT IF MY MOM OPENED IT. WHAT IF NEIL OPENED IT???**

**1:13pm**

**its addressed to you**

**1:14pm**

**its discrete packaging like. why would they open a random brown box**

**1:14pm**

**i hate you so much.**

**1:15pm**

**so you gonna try it or what?**

**1:16pm**

**it’s too big.**

**1:18pm**

**i think you can take it**

**1:19pm**

**whether or not i can make it fit isn’t the issue. it’s not going to be fun.**

**1:20pm**

**idk. you ever tried taking something big when you’re real turned on?**

**1:21pm**

**i’ve never taken something this big.**

**1:22pm**

**so lets experiment**

**1:23pm**

**wheres your sense of adventure**

**1:24pm**

**idk.**

**1:24pm**

**package included lube right?**

**1:25pm**

**yeah.**

**1:26pm**

**so lie down and make sure that’s in reach**

**1:27pm**

**itll help even if youre wet**

**1:28pm**

**no.**

**1:29pm**

**fuck you. this is too far.**

**1:32pm**

**cmon baby itll be fun**

**1:39pm**

**maxiiiine**

**1:55pm**

**dont be a bitch**

**2:30pm**

**whatever**

* * *

**April 20th**

**4:20pm**

**blaze it**

**4:52pm**

**are you still mad at me**

**4:59pm**

**the dildo was basically a joke**

**5:30pm**

**it wasn’t a joke.**

**5:32pm**

**it was if that means youll stop being pissy**

**5:34pm**

**i dont even get why youre upset**

**5:35pm**

**like why was That too far but sending me videos of you finger fucking yourself isnt**

**6:03pm**

**idk billy. i’m really stoned and i’m tweaked out about this whole thing.**

**6:04pm**

**why?**

**6:05pm**

**we arent actually related**

**6:05pm**

**youre legal in indiana**

**6:07pm**

**youll be legal in illinois in like a couple months**

**6:08pm**

**realistically how much longer are neil and susan even gonna be together like. theyre gonna get divorced eventually**

**6:22pm**

**you’ve thought about this a lot.**

**6:23pm**

**im just saying**

**6:24pm**

**theres nothing wrong with us messing around**

**6:25pm**

**we grew up together, billy.**

**6:26pm**

**yeah and next door neighbors who spent their childhood together get married and have kids and nobody thinks thats weird**

**6:42pm**

**why do you even want me so bad. there are plenty of other girls you could have.**

**6:43pm**

**idk i just do**

**6:49pm**

**low key i have for a long time**

**6:50pm**

**but you were too young**

**6:55pm**

**seriously?**

**7:00**

**yeah**

**7:01**

**youre real pretty maxine. i like redheads. what do you want**

**7:03pm**

**maybe i used to have a crush on you.**

**7:04pm**

**yeah i know**

**7:07pm**

**you think i’m a trashbag but like. i waited**

**7:13pm**

**this is a lot.**

**7:15pm**

**tell me about it**

**7:16pm**

**i have to go. i’m meeting will for dinner.**

**7:18pm**

**ok**

**7:19pm**

**i thought the byers kid was gay**

**7:21**

**he is. i don’t only hang out with people i’m fucking.**

**7:22pm**

**gotcha**

**7:23pm**

**have fun**

**7:24pm**

**i’ll do my best.**


	3. May

**May 12th**

“Well shit. What’s up, Maxine?”

“Hi,” Max giggles. 

“What’s the special occasion? You never call.”

“I’m drunk.”

She’s fucking wasted. Just stumbled into the dark house. It’s a Saturday night. Neil and her mom are out at the movies. 

Hopper caught her and El with a bottle of whiskey and drove her home. He let her off with a warning. If it happens again, he’ll have to tell her parents. 

“Lookit you,” Billy drawls. He must be smiling. She can hear it in his voice. “Party girl, out painting the town red.”

“I’m home alone.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Just got back. What are you doing?”

“Nothing much. Hanging out on the balcony, having a cig.”

Max walks up the stairs, gripping the railing. She’s breathless, too warm all over. She should have called Lucas, or Patrick, or Dan, anyone who could come over and dick her down. She didn’t, though. She called her disgusting stepbrother who lives in another state. There’s something deeply wrong with her. 

“What are you planning for the rest of your night?” Billy asks, voice shifting a little lower. 

“I dunno.” Max throbs between her legs. “Got any suggestions?”

“Maybe. I mean, it’s rude to not use a gift someone gave you out of the goodness of their heart. And if you’ve used it and I didn’t get any pics, you super owe me.”

“Shut up.”

Max makes it to the top landing. Her panties are soaked. She gets on her knees, pulls the cardboard box out from under her bed. She takes it with her across the hall. 

“I hear you moving around. What are you doing?”

Max flops down on the guest bed. It used to be Billy’s bed. All the posters are gone from the repainted walls. There are no stacks of books, or DVD’s on the shelf. There aren’t clothes strewn everywhere. 

She pretends the sheets smell like cigarettes and Irish Spring body wash, even if they just smell like detergent. 

“I’m lying in your old bed.” Max whispers, even though there’s nobody but Billy around to hear. 

“Damn, babygirl.”

“I’ve got the dildo with me.”

“Fuck. OK. Gimmie a second.”

She hears a glass door slide open and thunk shut. Hears another male voice say, _Hey man, you wanna hit this?_

“Nah, bro. I’m good.” Billy’s breathing a little heavy. 

Another door creaks closed. Some shitty surf rock comes on quiet in the background. 

“OK, sweetheart. You naked yet?”

“No.” Max reaches for the button of her shorts. 

“Undress slowly. I’d take my time. Kiss you while I push your shirt up.”

Max’s hands drift to tug at the hem of her shirt instead. 

“I’d run my hands up your stomach. Grab your tits over the bra. Squeeze just a little before I get your shirt all the way off.”

Max sits up and tosses her shirt aside. Unhooks her bra. That goes on the floor too. 

“Then once I got your bra off, I’d suck on your tits. Pinch your nipples until you’re squirming for me. I want you so fucking wet, baby.”

Max lies back and rolls her right nipple between two fingers. She gasps, presses her thighs together. 

“Yeah?” Billy laughs a little. “You like having your nipples played with?”

_“Yeah,”_ Max sighs. That’s not a thing anyone does for her. They grab her boobs, sure. But don’t seem to understand that just squeezing them doesn’t do much for her. 

“I think I’d lay you down and let you grind against my leg while I get your tits all puffy and swollen. Think you could get off like that?”

“Maybe.”

“Take your pants off.”

Max does. She leaves her underwear on. Even though they’re sticking to her. 

“I’d take your panties off with my teeth. Drag them down your legs. Then I’d get my face between your thighs. I can’t fucking wait to taste you. Bet you’re so sweet.”

Max kicks off her underwear. Dips her fingers down between the slick folds of her pussy. Starts rubbing her clit. She’s so turned on. She’s much rougher with herself than usual, imagining Billy’s tongue on her. God. She moans. She can’t help it. 

“Yeah, baby. Touch yourself. I want you to feel good.”

Max does feel good. She feels so fucking good. 

“Want you to sit on my face.” Billy groans. “I’d lick your clit until you squirt all over me. And I’d just keep going. I want you to grind on my mouth, and whimper, and make a huge fucking mess.”

Max comes. It’s sudden. A jolt of pleasure rolling through her whole body. She whimpers so pathetic. She’s a disaster. 

“Did you?” Billy breathes. 

“Yeah.”

“Christ. OK. Get the dildo. Slick it up first. You’re gonna want a lot of lube with that thing.”

Max grabs for the box. She takes the dildo out of the plastic packaging. It’s flesh colored, veiny, at least eight inches long. There’s no way she’s gonna get the whole thing in. Max is pretty small. Lucas has to finger her for a while before she can even take him. 

The dildo is thick. Thicker than anything she’s had. She’s a little nervous. 

“Put me on speaker,” Billy says. 

It’s a good idea. She puts the phone on the pillow next to her. She can hear Billy breathing. 

She squeezes the lube out into her hand. She smears it all up and down the dildo. Wipes the rest on her already drenched pussy. 

“OK,” she murmurs. “I got it.”

“Just tease the tip of it over your pussy. Rub it against your clit.”

Max moans again. She aches all over in the best way. She needs more. She needs to get fucked. 

“Think you can get the head in?” Billy’s voice sounds a little strained. It’s raspy. 

Max pushes. The tip slides into her and she gasps. 

“It’s… it’s in.”

“Shit. Take it slow baby. Just rock it in real gentle. Just a little bit at a time.”

Max takes his advice, squirming on the bed, opening her legs wider. It’s thick. It hurts, but not in the entirely bad way. It’s just an intense pressure. It burns like a deep stretch. The more of it that she takes, the wetter it gets, the easier it goes deeper. 

“It’s like… god. It’s like halfway in.” Max barely recognizes herself. She sounds feverish and desperate. She sounds like a greedy whore. 

“Yeah.” Billy growls. “Take my fuckin’ dick, babygirl. You feel so good. You’re so tight.”

Max shudders. She’s imagining him on top of her. She moves the dildo a little faster, picking up a rhythm. She’s sure Billy can head the dirty slick sounds. 

“Holy shit.” Billy groans. 

She can hear him touching himself. The slide of skin. It sounds like he used plenty of lube too. Max doesn’t try to keep in the needy whines. She’s loud. Fucking herself deeper and harder. Hitting that spot inside her that makes everything tingle and tighten. She rubs her clit, gasping for air. She feels herself tense. 

_“Billy.”_

She falls apart, gushing around the dildo, leaving a huge wet spot. She’s spasming, back arched, eyes closed, not breathing. She hears Billy swearing. Grunting. Then just panting. 

“Well damn,” he chuckles. “That was real hot.”

“Yeah.” Max feels spaced out. Giddy. 

She’s exhausted. She could pass out right here. But she knows that’s a bad idea. 

“I probably gotta go. I’m tired.”

“All right.” Billy sighs. “Uh… you should call me again sometime.”

“I might.”

Max hangs up. 

* * *

**May 25th**

**12:11am**

**i’ve made progress on my bisexuality adventure.**

**12:13am**

**oh yeah?**

**12:15am**

**you remember amy jenkins?**

**12:16am**

**no**

**12:17am**

**she’s a cheerleader.**

**12:17am**

**oh shiiiiit**

**12:18am**

**we didn’t like do a lot or anything.**

**12:19am**

**we were just at a party and we like went off together and made out for an hour.**

**12:22am**

**i touched her a little. like feeling her up and rubbing her through her jeans. neither of us got off but it was. intense.**

**12:24am**

**fuck baby**

**12:25am**

**thats super hot**

**12:26am**

**yeah. it was. i’m so wet still. i just got home.**

**12:27am**

**you gonna touch yourself?**

**12:29am**

**[image attachment]**

**12:30am**

**damn**

**12:30am**

**so fuckkin sexy baby**

**12:31am**

**love when you wear those white cotton panties and i can see how soaked you are**

**12:32am**

**dont take them off just rub yourself through them**

**12:35am**

**[video attachment]**

**12:36am**

**youre perfect**

**12:37am**

**youre getting me so worked up**

**12:38am**

**[image attachment]**

**12:38am**

**fuck.**

**12:39am**

**you’re leaking.**

**12:40am**

**gonna come.**

**12:40am**

**yeah baby do it**

**12:41am**

**i wanna see you**

**12:43am**

**[video attachment]**

**12:44am**

**fuckkk**

**12:45am**

**can i take them off.**

**12:46am**

**wanna fuck myself.**

**12:47am**

**yeah baby**

**12:47am**

**such a good girl asking first**

**12:48am**

**finger yourself for me**

**12:51am**

**[video attachment]**

**12:52am**

**god i just wanna lick that mess up**

**12:53am**

**keep licking you till you come in my mouth**

**12:54am**

**then i’d fuck you fast and hard like you want me to**

**12:55am**

**pound your sweet little pussy so youre sore for a week**

**12:57am**

**[video attachment]**

**12:59am**

**[video attachment]**

**1:01am**

**why is it so much better when i get off with you.**

**1:02**

**because youre way into me**

**1:04am**

**i think it’s that you’re disgusting and for some reason i find that attractive.**

**1:05am**

**i mean youre not the only one**

**1:06am**

**chicks like jerks**

**1:07am**

**ugh.**

**1:09am**

**i’m passing out.**

**1:11am**

**night babygirl**

**1:12am**

**imagine i’m flipping you off**

**1:13am**

**xoxo**


	4. June

**June 3rd**

**10:02am**

**happy birthdayyy**

**10:15am**

**thanks :)**

**10:17am**

**any fun plans?**

**10:21am**

**el is throwing me a surprise party lmao.**

**10:22am**

**she couldn’t stand keeping the secret, so i just have to pretend i’m surprised.**

**10:30am**

**aww thats cute**

**10:31am**

**i got the package you sent.**

**10:32am**

**yeah? what do you think?**

**10:37am**

**i’m impressed you guessed my size. it’s weird you sent me a dress that barely covers my ass.**

**10:39am**

**it’s at least a more appropriate gift than a dildo.**

**10:44am**

**i thought you could wear it when you visit and i take you out to dinner**

**10:47am**

**don’t start with that again.**

**10:50am**

**you could at least take some pics wearing it**

**10:52am**

**maybe i’ll wear it to the party tonight.**

**10:53am**

**now youre talking**

**11:05am**

**wish i could crash the party**

**11:06am**

**sneak you off somewhere and fuck you while everyone else is too drunk to notice**

**11:09am**

**god. it’s a good thing you can’t just show up.**

**11:11am**

**why? because you wouldn’t be able to resist?**

**11:12am**

**because my friends don’t need to know how gross you are.**

**11:14am**

**i bet you’d be all over me.**

**11:15am**

**i mean. not around your friends. i don’t wanna fight some dumb high school kids**

**11:16am**

**around my friends tho itd be a different story**

**11:16am**

**is that so.**

**11:17am**

**oh yeah. if we threw you a party up here id have my hands on you the entire time**

**11:19am**

**id pull you in my lap**

**11:19am**

**we could smoke a joint and id shotgun it in your mouth**

**11:20am**

**id kiss you in front of everybody**

**11:21am**

**i want them to know youre mine**

**11:22am**

**jeez.**

**11:22am**

**possessive much?**

**11:24**

**tell me youre not into it**

**11:25am**

**i’m not your girlfriend, billy.**

**11:26am**

**youre my babygirl**

**11:27am**

**what’s that even mean.**

**11:29am**

**means you cream your panties just thinking about me**

**11:31am**

**you want me more than you want anyone else**

**11:32am**

**i’ve never said that.**

**11:34am**

**its true tho**

**11:39am**

**you’re an asshole.**

**11:42am**

**yeah**

**11:42am**

**you like it**

**11:43am**

**youre wet right now**

**11:44am**

**fuck you.**

**11:45am**

**lemme see**

**11:46am**

**if you arent soaked prove it**

**11:47am**

**no. im about to go get a manicure with mom.**

**11:48am**

**takes two seconds to snap a picture**

**11:51am**

**[image attachment]**

**11:52am**

**knew it**

**11:53am**

**take a video when you jerk off to that.**

**11:53am**

**i gotta go.**

**11:55am**

**text me later**

**11:56am**

**yeah ok.**

* * *

**June 4th**

“Wow. If it ain’t the birthday girl. Calling me at two in the goddamn morning.”

“What. You’re awake aren’t you?”

Max’s voice sounds distant and dreamy. Billy is half asleep. He was dozing off when his phone rang. There’s some girl passed out in his bed. He doesn’t remember her name. He met her at a bar. She’s got dyed-red hair. She’s got blue eyes and freckles. She’s too tall, and her face is too narrow, but she was good enough. 

“Yeah. I mean, kind of.” Billy snorts. He climbs out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers. He grabs his cigs off the dresser as he heads outside. 

Doug is passed out on the couch with the TV on. His bong’s on the table as usual. Billy debates grabbing it for a second but decides not to. Instead he just opens the sliding door and walks out onto the balcony. 

“So what are you up to?” He asks after he lights his cigarette and leans on the wooden railing. It’s hot out. The city’s never dark. There’s always the dim glow of a streetlight, no matter where you are. He can hear the Redline passing in the distance, cars on the street. He’s not alone, but he’s anonymous. That’s how it is in a big city. Nobody cares what you do. 

“I’m real fucked up. I uh… I took some acid. I can’t sleep.”

“Oh jesus.”

“It’s making me a little sad that I can talk to you but you’re not here. I wish you were here.”

“Thought you didn’t want me at your party.”

“I was lying.”

“Aww. That’s sweet… wait are you tripping alone?”

“No. Mike and Dustin took some too. I’m in the bathroom right now. The um… walls are melting.”

“Great. That’s great, Maxine.”

“Why don’t you call me the right name?” She doesn’t sound upset like she usually does. Just curious. 

“Everyone else calls you Max. I’m not everyone else.”

“Oh. OK.” 

Billy takes a long drag. He’s just listening to her breathe. It’s not usually fun, talking to someone who’s on planet idiot because they’re faced. He doesn’t really mind this, though. 

“Tripling feels really good.” Max sighs. “I mean, I’m really sticky all over. And it’s kind of gross. But it’s also good. It’s like… I’m coming but just in my brain.”

“Damn. You must be on the quality shit.”

“Wish you could fuck me,” she barely whispers. “I bet it would be amazing. We’d be like… melted into one person.”

“Yeah. I’m sure it would be wild.”

“I miss you.”

“Really?”

“I was just thinking… I haven’t seen you in like six months.”

“Yeah.”

“You stopped hugging me a couple years ago. I miss that too. Why’d you stop?”

“Honestly? You got too hot.”

“What!” She giggles. 

“I couldn’t touch you without thinking about getting you naked. You were like fourteen. I felt bad.”

“Oh my god. You’re a pervert.”

“Yep.”

“I um… shit. I used to fuck myself thinking about you. I mean. I still do. But even when I was a lot younger.”

“Really?” Billy grins. He’s starting to get a chub. 

“Pretty sure I had my first orgasm imagining you on top of me.”

“Damn, baby.”

“I shouldn’t be telling you this. I’ve got like no filter right now. I’m just saying whatever pops into my head. But it’s not like I’m actually saying it. I can feel my lips moving but. Wow.”

“I’m into it. Tell me more.”

“I really like to think about kissing you.” She murmurs it so soft and sweet. 

It gets Billy so goddamn hard. He’s throbbing. But he just wants to listen right now. After she’s done talking, he’ll go wake up the bitch in his bed and fuck her again. If she’s not into it, he’ll try Doug. Because Doug doesn’t work tomorrow and he’s almost always down to suck Billy’s dick. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. I think making out with you would be real nice.”

“I also wanna sleep next to you. I um. Want you to spoon me.”

“That’s adorable.”

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not. I’d like it too.”

“Yeah? I always figured you’d be the sort of guy that kicks you out of bed after he comes.”

“Nah. I’m an asshole. But not that much of an asshole. And even if I were, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

She hums softly. She sounds happy. He can’t help thinking how nice it would be to have her in his arms. He wants to play with her hair and kiss the freckles on her nose. 

He hears thumping. Dustin and Mike shouting something unintelligible.

“Ugh. They want me to come back out.” She mutters. 

“It’s OK, baby. Go be with your friends. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Or I guess later today.”

“Promise?”

“Yeah. You can call me again if you don’t sleep all day.”

“All right. I will. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Billy hangs up and finishes his cigarette. He knows he’s got it bad. He’s not stupid. He used to have it somewhat under control. That was before he saw her naked. 

He’s tried drinking it away. Fucking it away. Nothing’s worked so far. 

Whatever. 

Maybe once he finally bangs her, he’ll get over it. He’s just not sure when that will be. Hopefully soon. He low key feels like he’s dying not being able to touch her. 

* * *

**June 5th**

**12:02am**

**i slept. for eighteen hours.**

**12:03am**

**lol yeah acid hangover is a bitch**

**12:04am**

**you have fun?**

**12:05am**

**i think so? idk. my brain is so fried. i don’t remember shit.**

**12:06am**

**yeah thatll happen**

**12:11am**

**did i call you or did i make that up.**

**12:12am**

**you def called me in the middle of the night**

**12:14am**

**fuck.**

**12:15am**

**i’m sorry.**

**12:16am**

**dont be it was cute**

**12:29am**

**was i cringey?**

**12:34am**

**no more than usual**

**12:35am**

**what did i say?**

**12:37am**

**you talked about how the walls were melting and how you wished i was there to fuck you**

**12:38am**

**guess it could be worse.**

**12.39am**

**is it bad that i want to go back to sleep.**

**12:40am**

**nah but you should eat something first**

**12:41am**

**and drink water i bet youre super dehydrated**

**12:42am**

**ok dad.**

**12:43am**

**i mean if you want me to be your daddy we can for sure try that out**

**12:44am**

**and there it is. there’s the gross.**

**12:45**

**im not here to kinkshame you**

**12:45**

**daddy issues are kinda hot**

**12:46am**

**you’re the one who has daddy issues.**

**12:47am**

**you got me there**

**12:48am**

**shouldn’t you be sleeping? you work today right.**

**12:49am**

**i got hella insomnia even with the weed**

**12:50am**

**dont worry about it**

**12:51am**

**have you gone to a doctor about that?**

**12:52am**

**i dont like ambien**

**12:53am**

**well i’m sorry. that must suck.**

**12:54am**

**its not all bad**

**12:54**

**i get more time talking to you when youre up late**

**12:55am**

**that’s pretty squishy dude.**

**12:56am**

**whatever im baked**

**12:59am**

**:)**

**1:01am**

**fuck off**


	5. July

**July 9th**

**7:43pm**

**megbus tix are on sale**

**7:52pm**

**you know neil isn’t gonna let me come visit you.**

**7:54pm**

**have you asked?**

**7:55pm**

**why would i ask when we already know the answer. he’s gonna say no. because he thinks you’re a waistoid who would corrupt me and he’s right.**

**7:58pm**

**dont be a bitch just try it. ask susan first**

**8:00pm**

**she’s gonna listen to whatever he says.**

  


**8:07pm**

**if you dont wanna come up its ok**

**8:11pm**

**i get theres a difference between saying shit and doing it**

**8:14pm**

**i would just like to see you**

**8:29pm**

**it’s not necessarily that i don’t want to.**

**8:31pm**

**i guess i’m confused about a lot of this still.**

**8:39pm**

**like. this is a big thing we’re messing around with.**

  


**8:45pm**

**yeah**

**8:48pm**

**i know**

**8:56pm**

**nothing would have to change**

**9:11pm**

**shit would 100% change.**

**9:13pm**

**how am i supposed to sit across the dinner table from you and act normal if we’re fucking.**

**9:14pm**

**i mean do u act normal now**

**9:16pm**

**i’m serious.**

**9:18pm**

**like. that’s a bell you can’t unring.**

**9:21pm**

**i think i could still be cool about it**

**9:22pm**

**even if it was just once and never again**

**9:25pm**

**thats such bullshit.**

**9:29pm**

**you’re already so jealous. you always wanna know who i’m hooking up with.**

**9:31pm**

**like. imagine we fuck. then three years from now i come home with a fiancé**

**9:32pm**

**you’d immediately find an excuse to punch that guy in the face.**

**9:35pm**

**considering the sort of people you date i probably would anyway**

**9:48pm**

**so your argument is that it will be fine because you’re already gonna be weird about anyone i have a relationship with.**

**9:49pm**

**yeah**

**9:51pm**

**you’re the fucking worst, billy.**

**9:52pm**

**thats not a point anyones contesting**

**9:55pm**

**put i promise im not gonna like get in the way of you having a life**

**9:59pm**

**youre obviously allowed to date whoever you want**

**10:01pm**

**i dont expect anything from you**

**10:03pm**

**i just want you really bad**

**10:09pm**

**i feel like maybe we shouldn’t talk to each other for a little bit.**

**10:10pm**

**are you serious??**

**10:10pm**

**why?**

**10:14pm**

**this has just been a lot really fast.**

**10:16pm**

**maybe we need some time to cool down.**

**10:19pm**

**i dont think im likely to cool down even if you try to freeze me out**

**10:21pm**

**ive wanted you for years**

**10:28pm**

**don’t say that.**

**10:29pm**

**i know its fucked up maxine**

**10:29pm**

**just**

**10:30pm**

**you dont have to come visit but please dont block me or something**

**10:49pm**

**ok. i won’t block you.**

**10:52pm**

**i should go to bed, though. i have an interview at macy’s tomorrow.**

**10:53pm**

**yeah. sure thing. good luck**

**10:54pm**

**youll do great**

* * *

**July 11th**

**1:23am**

**ok. so i’ve been thinking about it.**

**1:24am**

**i don’t feel like we need to stop what we’re doing.**

**1:25am**

**maybe because i like it too much.**

**1:39am**

**i just think we need to establish some boundaries. like. you need to stop asking me when i will come visit. i’m not going to. i know you want me to. but i can’t. and if you come back for the holidays or something, we aren’t hooking up. i want to make that super clear.**

**1:43am**

**i like messing around with you. and talking to you. and even the pictures and videos. i just can’t actually fuck you. that’s too much.**

**1:49am**

**i know you think i’m a slut. and i am. but i also don’t have sex with people i’m not somewhat romantic with, or have been romantic with before. i need that sort of connection. i can’t be romantic with you. you’re my stepbrother. and no matter how much you say that doesn’t matter and we shouldn’t care—it’s a big deal. it’s a big deal to me and to society at large. like. what we’re doing is fucked up and there’s no way around that.**

**1:57am**

**and i know you aren’t trying to date me or anything. but i also don’t wanna be some sort of weird pseudo-girlfriend that you feel like you have a claim on.**

**2:01am**

**maybe i just fucked everything up. but that’s how i feel. that’s the reality of the situation.**

**2:04am**

**i understand if you don’t wanna be like, sext buddies anymore. if you’d rather just spend your time talking to someone who will actually bang you. it’s fine.**

**1:03pm**

**wow ok good morning to me thats a giant wall of text**

**1:45pm**

**man you dont pull any punches huh maxine**

**1:46pm**

**what’s that mean.**

**1:48pm**

**youre probably the most direct girl ive ever met**

**1:51pm**

**yeesh**

**1:52pm**

**ok?**

**1:53pm**

**of course i still wanna talk to you shitbird**

**1:55pm**

**im offended you think id never speak to you again if you wont put out**

**1:57pm**

**i’ve seen you do that to people before.**

**1:59pm**

**well sure but youre not just people**

**2:00pm**

**youre still my lil sis**

**2:01pm**

**god.**

**2:02pm**

**you’re so sleazy.**

**2:04pm**

**what im saying is its cool**

**2:05pm**

**its fine**

**2:07pm**

**id never make you do anything you dont wanna do**

**2:09pm**

**if i still get nudes out of the deal thats cherry**

**2:10pm**

**but im not stressed about it**

**2:12pm**

**awesome. now i feel like an idiot that was blowing things out of proportion.**

**2:15pm**

**i mean you are an idiot**

**2:16pm**

**but your feelings are valid or whatever**

**2:17pm**

**thats what chicks wanna hear right?**

**2:18pm**

**why do i even put up with you.**

**2:19pm**

**im hot**

**2:20pm**

**you’re a douchebag.**

**2:21pm**

**yeah**

**2:22pm**

**now that we got all that out of the way**

**2:23pm**

**any new pics you wanna send?**

**2:24pm**

**:)**

**2:25pm**

**i’ve changed my mind. never speak to me again.**

**2:26pm**

**:(**

**2:27pm**

**[image attachment]**

**2:28pm**

**thats my girl**

  


* * *

**July 16th**

**4:04pm**

**i got the job!**

**4:18pm**

**niiiice**

**4:19pm**

**congrats**

**4:22pm**

**minimum wage and a 20% employee discount lol.**

**4:23pm**

**at least it’s something.**

**4:29pm**

**not bad for a first job at all**

**4:30**

**well besides customer service being shit**

**4:31**

**people are all idiots**

**4:32pm**

**youre gonna learn to hate the general public real quick**

**4:34pm**

**bold of you to assume i don’t already.**

**4:35pm**

**lmao fair**

**4:39pm**

**i got myself a celebration present.**

**4:42pm**

**[image attachment]**

**4:43pm**

**fuck baby**

**4:44pm**

**you look real good in lace**

**4:47pm**

**this is the first piece of lingerie i own that wasn’t shoplifted.**

**4:48pm**

**big downside to this gig is i won’t be able to steal from macy’s anymore.**

**4:49pm**

**i guess that’s part of being an adult. paying for shit.**

**4:51pm**

**it sucks but it’s true**

**4:52pm**

**got any more pics in that body suit?**

**4:55pm**

**[image attachment]**

**4:57pm**

**thought you’d like it :)**

**5:00pm**

**you were fuckin right**

**5:02pm**

**i also got these.**

**5:02pm**

**[image attachment]**

**5:03pm**

**thigh highs??**

**5:04pm**

**youre trying to murder me**

**5:05pm**

**just a little.**

**5:06pm**

**i can just imagine you in a pair of stilettos with that outfit**

**5:07pm**

**youd look like a stripper in the best kinda way**

**5:08pm**

**you want a dance?**

**5:09pm**

**um yeah**

**5:09pm**

**of course i do**

**5:18pm**

**[video attachment]**

**5:19pm**

**holy shit**

**5:20pm**

**maybe you shouldnt have gotten a job at macys**

**5:21pm**

**we could get you a fake id and a job at a club and youd be making thousands of dollars a night**

**5:22pm**

**i guess that’s a compliment?**

**5:23pm**

**it definitely is**

**5:24pm**

**christ babygirl im so hard**

**5:26pm**

**yeah?**

**5:28pm**

**[image attachment]**

**5:29pm**

**why don’t you jerk off for me then.**

  


**5:32pm**

**[video attachment]**

**5:33pm**

**i wanna fuck you so bad**

**5:35pm**

**wouldnt even take off the body suit. id** **just pull it to the side**

**5:36pm**

**like this?**

**5:36pm**

**[image attachment]**

  


**5:37pm**

**shit**

**5:37pm**

**you shaved**

**5:38pm**

**mhhhm.**

**5:39pm**

**touch yourself baby**

**5:41pm**

**[video attachment]**

**5:42pm**

**im gonna**

**5:43pm**

**[video attachment]**

**5:45pm**

**[video attachment]**

**5:47pm**

**christ**

**5:48pm**

**so hot when you come moaning my name**

**5:49pm**

**i want you to eat me out after you come in me.**

**5:50pm**

**oh hell yeah**

**5:51pm**

**i’d lick you clean then fuck you with my fingers till youre all sloppy again**

**5:52pm**

**i want a huge wet spot on the bed underneath you**

**5:54pm**

**[video attachment]**

**5:56pm**

**i wanna see how many times i can get you off in a night**

**5:57pm**

**bet its a lot**

**5:58pm**

**you make me so hard i bet i could fuck you at least five or six times**

**6:00pm**

**fuvj**

**6:02pm**

**[video attachment]**

**6:03pm**

**goddamn love when you squirt**

**6:04pm**

**wanna see your face on the next one**

**6:06pm**

**tell me to come for you**

**6:06pm**

**take a**

**6:06pm**

**video**

**6:08pm**

**[video attachment]**

**6:10pm**

**[video attachment]**

**6:11pm**

**youre beautiful baby**

**6:12pm**

**my legs feel like jelly.**

**6:12pm**

**yeah you just got a workout lol**

**6:14pm**

**i hate this.**

**6:17pm**

**from where im standing it seems like you enjoyed yourself**

**6:18pm**

**i mean i hate that you get me off so fast.**

**6:19pm**

**when i do this with you it’s so much easier. and more. it’s awful.**

**6:20pm**

**doesn’t sound awful to me :P**

**6:21pm**

**ugh.**

**6:22pm**

**i should shower.**

**6:23pm**

**take some pics?**

**6:25pm**

**you’re a bottomless well of horniness.**

**6:26pm**

**please?**

**6:53pm**

**[image attachment]**

**6:54pm**

**youre the best**


	6. August

**August 10th**

**9:03am**

**happy birthday :)**

**9:04am**

**[video attachment]**

**10:45am**

**damn what a way to wake up**

**12:20pm**

**i’m on break at work right now.**

**12:21pm**

**glad you liked it xx**

**12:22pm**

**can’t believe how many times you can come in a row babygirl**

**12:23pm**

**helps a lot when i’m thinking of you.**

**12:26pm**

**neil and susan aren’t gonna be home till late. i thought maybe we could facetime when im off work.**

**12:27pm**

**if you’re not busy.**

**12:28pm**

**i always got time for you**

**12:28pm**

**ill be looking forward to that**

**6:00pm**

**[calling loser <3]**

“Hey, sweetheart.”

Billy’s lying back on his bed, hair fanned out on the pillow. It’s still long, and curly, and stupid because _mullets are cool, it’s retro_. Just the way Max remembers it. Like. She’d know if he changed it. She’d see it on his instagram, just like she sees all his new tattoos, and every time his gauges get bigger. They’re not huge yet. Maybe the circumference of a wine cork. She wonders if he’ll keep going or take them out, like he eventually took out the septum ring and the eyebrow bar.

It’s still comforting to see him on a live video feed, looking exactly like she pictures him in her head.

“Hey birthday boy.” Max does a dorky little finger gun.

Max is kneeling on her bed, sitting back on her heels. She’s got her computer propped up on a few pillows. She called from there instead of her phone, because she wants her hands free. She’s careful to keep the camera just angled on her face. She still has her makeup on from work. Dark eyeliner, red lips, hair in two french braids. She doesn’t always wear makeup. Especially if she’s rolling into school after not enough sleep and a pop tart for breakfast. But she’s still kinda new on the job, so she figures she should make an effort.

“You look nice.” Billy folds an arm behind his head. It makes his bicep bunch up in a way Max can’t help but stare at. His arms are so goddamn thick. He could probably pick her up. He could definitely pick her up and he wouldn’t even break a sweat.

“You don’t know the half of it.” She smiles.

She slowly pans the camera down to show the tight red corset she’s got on. It pushes her boobs up, and cinches in around her waist with black silk laces. 

“Goddamn,” Billy breathes. “Where’d you get that?”

“Stole it from Victoria’s Secret.”

“You’re such a little klepto.”

“I like the rush,” Max shrugs. “Maybe I wanted to look nice for you.”

“Well I sure appreciate it.” He drags his teeth across his lower lip. “You got some matching panties on with that?”

Max tilts the camera even lower, showing her bare, waxed pussy. She went to get it done a couple days ago at one of the places at the mall where nobody spoke english or asked for her ID, so it’s still completely smooth. 

“Holy shit.”

Max traces two fingers between the slick folds of her pussy. Slides them in for just a second. Billy groans.

“I’ve been thinking.” Max tilts forward a little, showing off how good her tits look. 

“Hmm?”

“Someone should probably do something about how much I shoplift. Maybe I need to be taught a lesson or whatever.”

“You need a spanking?” Billy cocks an eyebrow. 

“Probably.”

“Fuck. Yeah. Yeah you do. I could bend you over my knee and slap that ass until it’s bright pink.”

“That could work. But you’re not here. Maybe you should tell me what to do, and I’ll be good for you. I’ll do it.” Max feels herself flushing.

This is even more to deal with than she imagined. Billy’s looking at her with such an intense heat in his eyes. He smiles. It’s so sharp. So dangerous. So much more real than words on a screen or a voice diluted by distance. She’s seen him look that way before. Right before knocking something fragile off her dresser _by accident_ , or accelerating to twice the speed limit before whipping around a corner to make her squeal, or convincing her that some fucked up urban legend is real so she has nightmares for weeks. It’s the sadism of an older sibling applied in a slightly different context. Not quite different enough that she doesn’t wonder if he’s been getting off on it the whole time. 

“Grab a book. A hardback one.” Billy’s voice is lower. Rougher. 

Max swallows. She gets up. Grabs something off the shelf. _Naked_ by David Sedaris. Seems appropriate enough. She settles back onto the bed, holding it up. 

“That’ll work. Now smack yourself with it. Five times.”

The book has a good weight to it, swings easy. Max gasps as it makes contact with her skin. It stings. She’s not hitting herself as hard as she can. She’s definitely thinking about how much rougher Billy would be with her. The idea of it makes her ache. 

“Good girl,” Billy murmurs. “Turn around and let me see.”

Max shifts. She looks over her shoulder as she turns. She has a nice ass. She knows it. She’s been told by enough people. Round, smooth cheeks, paler than the rest of her. No freckles because she doesn’t lie out in the sun naked. The corset makes her waist taper and she looks like more of an hourglass than she really is. Her skin is flushed a soft pink. 

“Ten this time. Go on.”

Max takes a few breaths. She swings a little harder. Each slap echoes through the quiet room. She’s so fucking wet. She’s not sure what’s more uncomfortable. The throbbing of blood rushing to the surface of her skin or the throbbing ache between her legs. 

“Christ.” Billy groans. 

There’s a rustling. Max looks over her shoulder again. Billy’s taken his shirt off. She can see his arm moving. Not fast yet. Obviously starting to touch himself. 

“Think you can take more, baby?”

“Yeah,” she breathes. “How many?”

“Fifteen. Count out loud.”

Max has goosebumps. She spreads her legs a little wider. She swings the book faster. Murmurs every number. Her voice gets a little strained towards the end. She feels raw. It’s actually starting to hurt. She drops the book when she’s done. Her ass must be bright red. 

_“Billy.”_

“Yeah, babygirl.”

“Hurts.”

“You did so good. You wanna touch yourself for me?”

She turns around, breathing heavy. Her chest rises and falls, tits practically spilling out of the corset. She wets her lips. 

“Can I ride your dick?”

Billy’s eyes flutter shut for a moment. He swears under his breath. 

“Of course. Do it. Get on it, sweetheart.”

Max reaches for the dildo. She set it out earlier with this in mind. She squeezes out some lube, slicks it up. She’s taken it more than a few times now. She’s more confident, knows she can handle it. 

She still rubs the tip over her pussy first. She rubs it against her clit and sighs. It’s equal parts relief and torture. She needs to get off so bad. 

“Can I…” she swallows hard. “Can I come?”

“Mmm. Not quite yet. Wait till I’m in you. I wanna feel it.”

Max shivers. She shifts. Slides the dick inside her. She gets halfway down in one motion. 

“Fuck.” Billy grunts. “So good, baby. So fuckin’ good for me. Go ahead. Rub your clit. Want you to squeeze down around me.”

Max comes almost the second she touches herself. She whines. Doesn’t take a break. She starts to rock her hips immediately. Grinding down on the dildo. She does stop touching her clit so she can move her hand out of the way. She wants Billy to see the cock sliding in her. She wants him to see the way she’s stretched around it. 

“Goddamn. That thing makes you look tiny.”

She moves a little faster, watching Billy’s arm flex as he jerks off. She likes looking at his face. His half lidded eyes, parted lips. She wants to kiss him. 

It’s so easy to pretend she’s on top of him, that he’s inside her, that his hands are on her hips, and he’s rocking up into her. She’s got about two thirds of the dildo in. Her tits bounce as she moves. She’s gonna come again. She just has to move her fingers across her clit a few times. Then she shudders. Gushes a little. 

“Fucking hell.” Billy murmurs. “So wet for me, baby. You’re perfect. Fuck. I wanna come inside you. Make you all sloppy.”

_“Yes.”_ Max feels herself tensing. “Please. Give it to me. Fill me up.”

Billy gasps. She sees him shifting on the bed, like he’s thrusting into his hand. He’s coming. It’s enough to set her off too. When the contractions taper off, she stops moving, overwhelmed and oversensitive. They’re both panting. 

Max lifts off the dildo. It slides out of her with a slick noise. 

“Wow,” Billy laughs. “That was a pretty great birthday present.”

“Shut up.”

“It’s kind of depressing that you can make me come that hard without even being in the room. But like. I’ll take it.” 

“Good because it’s what you’re getting.”

He just smiles at her. It’s softer now. Max isn’t sure why it makes her feel so flustered, considering what just happened. Maybe the embarrassment is catching up with her. Now that the fog of horniness has cleared, she’s realizing what she’s wearing and how slutty she just acted. Taking to Billy about riding _his_ dick. God. 

She knows it’s not doing anything good re: how bad she wants him. 

He’s an awful craving. He’s a fucking bump of cocaine. Every time they talk, she feels high. Every time her phone vibrates, she hopes it’s him. She gets a jolt of anticipation, and she gets a little wet, and she’s so goddamn stupid. 

None of it’s real. It can’t be real. Billy’s just a gross horndog that gets off on how taboo this whole thing is. He probably calls every slut he talks to _babygirl._ He probably makes every single one of them feel special. That's how he gets away with acting like such a douchebag. He can fake sincerity when he wants to. 

She’s seen it. She saw how every girl he stumbled upstairs with looked happy, and excited, and completely infatuated. Then she never saw them again. _Hump and dump._ That’s what he called it when he and Tommy H. got high and talked too loud in the backyard. Once Billy gets laid, he moves on. 

Maybe he’s only still talking to her because she refuses to fuck him. 

Even if he kept stringing her along after she caved, wouldn’t it just be to keep the peace? He’s just nicer to her because he knows he has to be. They have to keep interacting with each other, even after this crashes and burns. 

He doesn’t actually care about her. He doesn’t.

Maybe the worst, yet most likely, version of reality is that he’s putting this time in on purpose. He’s not rushing her because he knows that once he finally gets the hook in deep enough—he’ll have her forever. A guaranteed lay anytime he visits. A stupid bitch that’ll suck his dick on holidays because Neil wouldn’t never let him actually bring someone home. If he has to hang out with her anyway, why shouldn’t he make it fun for himself?

She can’t give him what he wants. She can’t give him up. She already in too deep. But if she at least keeps the barrier of a screen between them, maybe she won’t get hurt as badly. 

“Man, I’m supposed to go out later. But low key I just wanna stay here with you.” Billy reaches for something beside his bed. He comes back with a cigarette, which he tucks behind his ear. 

“Yeah, right. You’re gonna go get blackout drunk.”

“Probably.” Billy sets the phone down for a second. She hears him zip up his pants. 

He picks the phone back up, walks outside to the porch. He lights the cigarette. He’s real hot when he smokes. She apparently just had a thing for what garbage he is. She loves his tattoos, and his dirty apartment, and his numerous vices. 

“Wish you could come party with me.”

“You wish I was there so you could fuck me.”

“I mean, yeah. But it would also be fun to get drunk with you. Go clubbing or something. We could dance.”

“Pretty sure I couldn’t get into a club. I don’t have a fake.”

“Oh, whatever. I know plenty of bars that don’t card. I mean I _just_ turned twenty-one today.”

“You don’t have chronic baby face. Like. You look older than you are. I don’t.”

“You look pretty grown up to me.” He blows out a smoke ring. “Also, you’re hot. Anybody with a dick is gonna serve you if you flirt a little.”

“I don’t think it works like that.”

“Maybe not in Hawkins. Shit’s real different up here.”

For a moment, she worries he’s gonna beg her to come visit again. She’s worried she might say yes. She’s an idiot when she thinks with her pussy. The sort of idiot who might convince herself they can really be in the same physical space and not fuck. The sort of idiot who might believe he wouldn’t take advantage. 

Thankfully, the beat passes. He reaches for a bottle of whiskey that he apparently just keeps on the porch and takes a swig. 

“Well I guess I should get ready or something. Doug wanted to pregame and he’s gonna be home soon.”

“Have fun. Don’t catch an STD.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll wrap it,” Billy winks. 

Max hangs up. Chest twisting with the idea that he’s definitely gonna fuck someone else tonight. Maybe she should too. She lies back on the bed, avoiding the wet spot. Grabs her phone, opens a text to Lucas. 

She closes it because she can’t think of anything to say. Instead she texts El. Tells her they should have a girls night. She showers, and has pajamas on by the time El shows up. They eat popcorn and watch _Pretty Little Liars_ and she manages to barely think about what Billy’s doing. 

* * *

**August 29th**

**11:05pm**

**ok. don’t freak out.**

**11:06pm**

**about?**

**11:07pm**

**about what i’m gonna tell you.**

**11:08pm**

**seriously i want you to wait until you stop seeing typing bubbles before you say anything. understand?**

**11:09pm**

**yeah?**

**11:10pm**

**i’m looking at some schools in chicago.**

**11:11pm**

**so me and mom are driving up.**

**11:12pm**

**i’m looking and UIC and depaul and loyola.**

**11:13pm**

**when we visit we might meet you for dinner or something but that is literally it.**

**11:14pm**

**i’m not coming to your apartment. i’m staying at a hotel with mom. we are not hanging out alone together.**

**11:16pm**

**you done?**

**11:17pm**

**yes.**

**11:19pm**

**holy fuck maxine what are you talking about**

**11:20pm**

**youre coming up here and you only wanna meet for dinner once?**

**11:21pm**

**like at least let me show you guys around the city**

**11:22pm**

**i can control myself i promise**

**11:31pm**

**i’m pretty sure i want to be around you and mom at the same time as little as possible.**

**11:34pm**

**so lets go a show or something**

**11:34pm**

**you and me**

**11:35pm**

**theres so much cool shit to do here**

**11:37pm**

**do you really not trust me?**

**11:45pm**

**i don’t trust both of us together.**

**11:47pm**

**im an adult i can keep it in my pants**

**11:52pm**

**i’ve seen exactly zero evidence to support that claim.**

**12:54pm**

**im not like eighteen anymore. you cant base all your judgments off what i did in high school**

**12:55pm**

**you talk nonstop about how bad you wanna fuck me.**

**12:55pm**

**so?**

**12:57pm**

**this is gonna be our first time seeing each other in person since all this started.**

**12:58pm**

**i’m gonna need an adjustment period.**

**12:59pm**

**so we go to dinner with mom. and that’s it.**

**1:04pm**

**ugh**

**1:05pm**

**fine**

**2:45pm**

**you know im coming back for thanksgiving**

**2:49pm**

**neil will be real shitty if i dont come home for at least one holiday and i will die before i spend another christmas at grammy mayfield’s retirement complex**

**2:55pm**

**so youre gonna have to deal with me being around**

**3:15pm**

**yeah i know.**

**3:17pm**

**like. you’re my brother. i understand i will have to see you on a somewhat regular basis.**

**3:27pm**

**stepbrother**

**3:29pm**

**you arent my actual sister**

**3:30pm**

**oh my god.**

**3:31pm**

**is this shit why you used to say that all the time???**

**3:42pm**

**no**

**3:44pm**

**its just like. a fact**

**3:50pm**

**oh my goddddd.**

**3:59pm**

**not everything is a sex thing ok**

**4:02pm**

**thats rich coming from you.**

**4:04pm**

**whatever**

**4:05pm**

**youre such a bitch sometimes**

**4:09pm**

**you’re an asshole literally all the time.**

**4:15pm**

**yeah**

**4:19pm**

**im sorry**

**4:24pm**

**for what?**

**4:45pm**

**pointing out that youre not my biological sister didnt start as a sex thing. i just did it to piss you off. but it 100% became a sex thing because ive been planning to bang you for like years**

**4:49pm**

**planning.**

**4:50pm**

**¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**4:53pm**

**i’m not even gonna meet you for dinner. i’m gonna tell mom you’re working.**

**4:58pm**

**come onnn**

**5:00pm**

**its gonna be real romantic maxine. im gonna get us a nice hotel and champagne and everything :)**

**5:03pm**

**there aren’t words to express how much you disgust me.**

**5:04pm**

**we are talking rose petals on the bed and barry manilow in the background**

**5:08pm**

**s t o p.**

**5:11pm**

**originally it was gonna be me popping your cherry but then you grew up to be a whore**

**5:12pm**

**so we can just pretend**

**5:16pm**

**i’m wheezing.**

**5:18pm**

**wait have you done anal?**

**5:19pm**

**wtf.**

**5:20pm**

**no?**

**5:20pm**

**dibs**

**5:21pm**

**thats a type of virginity**

**5:24pm**

**when i get to chicago i’m gonna set you on fire.**

**5:25pm**

**xoxo**


	7. September

**September 13th**

**9:09pm**

**i see the skyline :)**

**9:15pm**

**[image attachment]**

**9:18pm**

**youre so close!**

**9:19pm**

**fuckkk**

**9:21pm**

**traffic has been shit.**

**9:23pm**

**also mom made us stop like every 45 mins because she had three cups of coffee right before we left.**

**9:26pm**

**my condolences**

**9:27pm**

**you guys just gonna crash tonight?**

**9:28pm**

**i know its probably late for susan to eat**

**9:28pm**

**we had dinner on the way.**

**9:29pm**

**i had to work this morning and we need to be up at like 7 for the first tour tomorrow. so yeah. i think we are just gonna go to the hotel and pass out.**

**9:31pm**

**we’re hitting depaul in the morning, loyola in the afternoon, then UIC sunday before we leave.**

**9:32pm**

**so we’ll meet up tomorrow?**

**9:34pm**

**sounds good**

**9:35pm**

**i had to pick up a weekend shift since one of our other dispatchers just quit. but i will be done by 5**

**9:38pm**

**cool cool :)**

* * *

**September 14th**

**10:03am**

**so what do you think of douchepaul?**

**10:05pm**

**omg.**

**10:07am**

**aren’t you at work?**

**10:08am**

**there’s nobody else in the office lmao**

**10:09am**

**idk. depaul seems cool so far. the campus is pretty.**

**10:11am**

**yeah i guess**

**10:14am**

**imho loyola is the better school but theyre both pretty easy to get to from my apartment so whatever**

**10:16am**

**that’s totally the most important factor.**

**10:24am**

**just be grateful ur the favored child and neil is bankrolling this**

**10:25am**

**community college was a goddamned nightmare**

**12:01am**

**i mean he might have helped pay if you didn’t get straight D’s and barely graduate high school.**

**12:03pm**

**don’t take his fuckin side**

**12:05pm**

**sorry.**

**12:06pm**

**i just now feel bad that he’s helping me when he didn’t help you.**

**12:08pm**

**he told me he offered and you refused.**

**12:12pm**

**yeah i refused to keep living at home and commute to vincennes**

**12:14pm**

**even then he was just gonna help with like a third of it**

**12:18pm**

**hes an asshole**

**12:19pm**

**but youre the objectively less disappointing kid so i get why he prefers you**

**12:22pm**

**you also have the advantage of looking nothing like my mother so**

**12:25pm**

**it still sucks that he’s so shitty to you.**

**12:28pm**

**eh its fine**

**12:29pm**

**ive had plenty of time to get over it**

**3:02pm**

**wow i do really like loyola.**

**3:04pm**

**told ya**

**3:09pm**

**shut up.**

**6:02pm**

**i just asked mom about dinner and she said she’s getting room service.**

**6:03**

**why is she talking about you taking me out tonight.**

**6:04pm**

**i humbly suggested it**

**6:05pm**

**billy.**

**6:07pm**

**what?**

**6:09pm**

**feel free to say no**

**6:15pm**

**susan just seemed so excited about us having some quality sibling time :(**

**6:28pm**

**i hate you.**

**6:29pm**

**she already bought a bottle of wine and is like. settling in for the night.**

**6:34pm**

**guess you’d better get ready then**

**6:45pm**

**or you know. put on your sweatpants and have an NCIS marathon with your mom**

**6:48pm**

**whatevers clever**

**7:01pm**

**we can just get dinner then i will take you back to the hotel**

**7:02pm**

**we will never be in a not public place**

**7:08pm**

**ok.**

**7:11pm**

**meet me here at like eight thirty.**

**7:13pm**

**can do babygirl**

**7:15pm**

**if you’re weird i will absolutely make a scene.**

**7:16pm**

**noted**

**7:17pm**

**you’re also coming up to the room to get me. i want you to look mom in the eyes before we leave.**

**7:19pm**

**oh my god maxine im not gonna do anything to you**

**7:20pm**

**literally why should i believe you.**

**7:21pm**

**you lie constantly.**

**7:22pm**

**i explicitly said i didn’t wanna be alone with you and then you pull this shit.**

**7:23pm**

**do you at least believe that i wont force you into anything?**

**7:24pm**

**i guess.**

**7:28pm**

**i swear baby**

**7:30pm**

**i would never hurt you**

**7:45pm**

**i’ll see you soon.**

Max is beautiful. 

She’s wearing the dress Billy gave her. Black, long sleeved, high-necked, real short. She put on some purple tights with it. But it still shows off her ass and her legs. When Billy got to the hotel to pick her up for their night on the town, he nearly had a heart attack. 

She’s got heels on, so she’s not as short as usual. He’s still almost a head taller than her.

In the dim light of the bar, she looks soft. She’s standing next to him, leaning against the sticky countertop, sipping a whiskey ginger. They’re at one of his favorite places on the outskirts of Lincoln Park. It’s a dumpy neighborhood bar that’s always a little dirty, and has loud dad music playing. They’ve never carded him. He knows the bartenders by face, if not by name. 

One of the dudes, the beefy Mexican guy, nodded at Max and gave Billy a thumbs up when she wasn’t looking. Of course, Max turns heads. Just like Billy does. They’re both fucking hot. Even hotter together. 

Not that they’re actually together. He hasn’t touched her. They sat on opposite sides of a booth at the restaurant. He left plenty of space between them in the Lyft. He has an excuse to stand close to her now, since it’s so loud in here. He has to lean in to hear her. It’s Saturday night. The crowd is already drunk and boisterous. She smells like vanilla and cherries. 

“I’m maybe a little buzzed.” Max announces after her straw starts to suck air. 

“Yeah, no shit. You’ve slammed like three of those in half an hour.”

“I’ve never been to a bar before. Let me live.” She tries to wave down the bartender. Billy grabs her hand and tugs it down to the counter. 

“How about a water before your next one, slugger?”

“How do you know I wasn’t gonna ask for a water?” She sticks her tongue out. 

Just like old times. Bickering. Hip cocked, eye rolling sass. Except his hand is still on her wrist where it’s resting on the bar top. His skin is tingling where they’re touching. She doesn’t pull away. Billy doesn’t move. They just stay like that. Not holding hands, but still touching. In fact, she leans into him a little. 

“You need to drink faster.” She tilts her head to look up at him. “Get on my level.”

“I dunno. I’m supposed to be the chaperone or something.”

“Oh whatever. Do a shot with me.”

“Water first. Then you’re trying a Malort.”

“A what?”

“It’s the classic Chicago drink. Don’t worry about it.”

Next time the bartender passes, Billy orders. Max gripes but she downs a full glass of water before he passes over the shot of amber-colored liquor. 

“Bottoms up.” He toasts her. 

He downs his immediately because the whole point is watching her reaction. She knocks back the shot. Her nose wrinkles. Her whole face scrunches up. She gags. 

“Billy, what the fuck!”

He’s laughing so hard he barely notices the bitter, minty, melon taste lingering on his tongue. A while back, Malort had a slogan writing campaign. Among the most popular were: _Malort, kick your mouth in the balls!, Malort, tonight’s the night you fight your dad!_ and _Drink Malort, it’s easier than telling people you have nothing to live for._

She pulls her wrist back to shove him in the shoulder. Of course, it’s not enough force to push him away. He just keeps laughing at her. Because it makes her slap at him softly. It makes her press against him while she whines _you’re such an asshole, Billy._

He orders her another whiskey ginger as a nonverbal apology when she goes to the bathroom. It’s probably negated entirely when he walks over to the Karaoke DJ setting up in the corner and puts him and Max second on the list. He doesn’t give her any warning. He’s waiting by the bar with her drink as the first wasted sorority girl starts to bellow _What’s Up_. 

“Ugh. Karaoke is so cringey.” Max rolls her eyes, sucking down her drink. 

“I dunno. I think it’s kinda fun.”

“Really? _You?_ Mr. Cool, smooth guy. You like Karaoke.”

“Sometimes you gotta be willing to look like a dumbass in public. It’s part of being alive.”

“You’re unreal.”

The song finally, mercifully, ends. Max sets her empty glass on the bar, like she’s ready to ask for another. 

“And next up we have… Billy and Maxine singing ‘A Whole New World.’”

Max blanches. Stares up at him with a look of absolute horror on her face. He grabs her hand and tugs her towards the DJ. They’re given two microphones. Max seems paralyzed with fear. 

The opening bars of piano and flute come on the speakers. The little blue words show on the teleprompter. They’re still holding hands. 

_“I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?”_

He smiles at her. Suddenly they’re sitting back on the living room floor. Watching the worn out Aladdin VHS for what’s probably the fiftieth time. It’s one of the only movies neither of them object to. Max likes the Disney love story. It reminds Billy of when he used to watch it with his mom. 

They’ve sung this song together so many times. Always belting it too loud and terribly off-key. Usually with dramatic gestures and interpretive dance. Billy’s a better singer. He can actually carry a tune. Max is hopeless, but adorable. 

The first chorus kicks in. She’s still frozen. The pink words appear on screen. She chokes. Doesn’t come in at the right time. But manages to catch up. 

_“.... when I’m way up here. It’s crystal clear. Now I’m in a whole new world with you.”_ Her voice is soft and warbly. So uncertain. He squeezes her hand. 

_“Now I’m in a whole new woooorld…”_

_“Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling...”_ Her voice gets a little louder. Not quite hitting the right notes. It’s still perfect. It’s exactly how Billy remembers it. 

The last time they did this was two years ago on Christmas eve. Aladdin was on some random channel. Billy was shitfaced and Max was all huffy because Neil wouldn’t let her go see her stupid boyfriend. They both watched the whole movie. They both sang the song. 

They echo each other. _A whole new world. That’s where we’ll be. A thrilling chase, a wondrous place, for you and me._

The music fades. Max is just staring at him, expression inscrutable. She might be mad at him. She might be on the verge of tears? Whether they’d be happy or sad tears is anyone’s guess. The moment only breaks when they have to give back their microphones. He leads her off back into the crowd. 

“We should go.” Max says after too long of a silence. 

“Yeah. Totally.” 

Billy lets go of her hand. He calls them a Lyft. He smokes a cigarette while they wait outside. The hotel is in the opposite direction of his apartment. But he’s not gonna make her go back alone. 

It’s a mostly silent ride. Just the weird techno their driver has on in the background. Max sits with her legs crossed, looking out the window. 

“All the buildings are so big,” she murmurs. It’s true. Not like there were skyscrapers back in San Pedro. California sprawls outside the big cities. They never spent much time in San Francisco or L.A. Nothing in Hawkins is bigger than two stories. 

When they get back to the hotel, the lobby is noisy. Looks like some sort of conference or fancy dinner just ended, judging by all the suits and cocktail dresses. There’s a long line for the elevators. 

“C’mon.” Max walks towards the back of the lobby. “We’re only on the fifth floor.”

She pushes open the fire door, to an empty concrete stairwell. Billy follows behind her. A little worried about her wobbling heels. Turns out it’s a valid concern. She stumbles about two flights up. He catches her. Hands around her waist. He keeps them there until the next landing. 

She turns around. He thinks it’s to bitch at him. Maybe smack his hands away. But she’s just breathing fast, with wide eyes and parted lips. Billy would swear on a bottle of his favorite whiskey that there’s electricity cracking in the air between them. She’s looking at his mouth. She’s not backing away. 

He might think about a straw breaking the camel's back or something if there were any blood left in his brain. 

He leans down and kisses her. 

Billy’s imagined it so many times. So many different ways. He’s thought about it delicate and sweet. He’s thought about it deep, and sloppy and gross. He’s considered every variation in between. Of course, none of it quite matches reality. 

He didn’t know she’d moan as soon as their lips brushed together. He didn’t know that she’d be the one to flick her tongue into his mouth. He didn’t know she’d drape her arms around his neck and pull him down to her level. He backs her up against the wall. Almost gets lost completely. He has to force himself to break the kiss.

“How fucked up are you?” His heart thumps in his throat. They’re both panting.

She tries to kiss him instead of answering. He puts a hand on her shoulder, pinning her against the concrete wall.

“Maxine. I need you to use words.”

“I’m fine!” She huffs. Squirming against him. “Want me to say the alphabet backwards or something?”

“You sure you wanna do this?” He’s so hard he might faint. He has to ask. If he didn’t ask, they’d both hate him tomorrow.

_“Yes,”_ she breathes.

He grabs her ass and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and fucking _grinds_ on him like a greedy slut while she sticks her tongue back in his mouth.

The right word for it all is hungry. 

He can feel how hot she is between her thighs, even through the fabric of his jeans. The pants are tight enough he didn’t need a belt. They’re too tight. He pops the button open, tugs the zipper down, pushes them low enough to be out of the way. Then it’s just his boxers against her tights and it’s so fucking good. She’s warm, and moaning, and kissing him so desperately. 

Billy’s never been much for heavy making out. He kisses as a preamble or an afterthought. Girls like it. So he does it.

This is a whole other thing. Like a Billy could do it forever type thing. She still tastes like ginger ale. Her mouth is soft and small. Every time their tongues touch, it’s sends a lurch of heat through him. He rocks against her faster. He can feel the lips of her pussy. He tries to push the head of his cock against her clit. 

Her thighs tremble. She gasps. Her hips jerk. She shudders. Holy fuck. 

“Did you just come, babygirl?” He has to kind of mumble it because she won’t let him stop kissing her for long. 

She nods. Whimpers. Grinds against him harder. 

Like. Billy gets it. This is maybe the most turned on he’s ever been in his life. He’s not gonna last very long. Low key, he wonders if this is actually happening or if it’s some horny fever dream. How can something that feels this good be real?

Max pulls him closer. Clutches at him. Moves like she wants to get him inside her, clothes be damned. He thinks about ripping her tights, shoving his boxers down, fucking into her right here where anyone could could walk in and see them. 

It’s a lot to cope with. Just the idea of it is almost enough to send him over the edge. He wants to get her off again. He has to get something inside her, even if it’s not his dick. 

Holding her up with just one arm is a little more difficult. He manages to get a hand between them, even though it means he has to stop grinding on her. He gets his fingers under the waistband of her tights. She’s not wearing panties. 

_“Fuck,”_ He groans. 

She’s shaved smooth. So goddamn wet. Two of his fingers slide into her easy. His palm grinds against her swollen clit as he moves his hand. She squeezes around him after about thirty seconds. He feels the little gush of liquid. He keeps going, really fucking her with his fingers. She bucks against him, still shaking. 

_“Billy,”_ she barely whispers. 

She squirts for real this time. It’s all over his hand. He can feel the wet spot soaking through her tights. He’s gonna have a heart attack or something if he doesn’t get off soon. So he withdraws his fingers, grabs her ass and squeezes. He ruts against her soaked pussy with an embarrassing desperation. 

He’s gonna cream his boxers like an idiot preteen. He doesn’t give a shit. 

He hits the peak so hard, it’s a wonder he keeps them both upright. His muscles spasm involuntarily. He makes almost as big of a mess as Max did. 

Holding her would be nice, but he has to put her down because he’s worried about dropping her. She manages to get her feet underneath her, though she seems as shaky as he is. She steps away from him, kicking her heels off to just carry them. It’s silent besides their panting. 

Billy doesn’t really know what to say. His brain is utter mush. Does he tell her that was the best sex he’s ever had? Does he offer to go downstairs and rent them a room so he can actually fuck her? He wants to taste her. He wants to make her come over and over until she’s boneless and can’t stop shaking.

Max starts walking up the stairs, hips swinging back and forth. Her feet pad softly against the floor, unlike the resounding click of heels. She’s unwound. Hair a mess. Flushed. She smells like sex. She smells like Billy. He wants to bury his nose in the crook of her neck and inhale deep as he can.

He zips up his pants and follows her. They make it to the fifth floor without speaking to each other. They make it all the way down the hallway, to the door of room 516.

“I had a lot of fun,” Billy offers. He knows it sounds lame. It’s not what he really wants to say.

“Yeah.” She’s not smiling. She looks tired. Maybe a little lost.

“You doing all right?”

“Sure. Totally.”

He cups her jaw. Gently runs his thumb across her cheek. He kisses her on the forehead. “Night, babygirl. Text me in the morning.”

She nods. He watches her insert her key card in the door and disappear. When the deadbolt slides shut, a flare of anxiety tightens his chest. She’s leaving again tomorrow. He doesn’t want her to go. 

* * *

**September 15th**

**11:01am**

**hows uic?**

**11:45am**

**or did the tour already finish**

**12:55pm**

**would be nice to see you guys off if you havent left yet**

**3:09pm**

**guess youre driving?**

**10:49pm**

**dont ignore me**

**11:05pm**

**like wtf?**

* * *

**September 19th**

**1:03am**

**max**

**1:28am**

**why wont you just talk to me**

**1:34am**

**like tell me im an asshole**

**1:39am**

**yell at me**

**1:45am**

**just fucking say something**

* * *

**September 22nd**

**8:55pm**

**[missed call from Billy]**

* * *

**September 24th**

**3:30am**

**max please**

* * *

**September 30th**

**3:17pm**

**im not gonna leave you alone until you respond**

**3:19pm**

**like idk why you think i would**

**3:30pm**

**its been two goddamn weeks this is ridiculous**

**4:55pm**

**why are you even mad at me**

**5:40pm**

**why do you think.**

**5:56pm**

**oh so youre alive**

**5:57pm**

**thats nice to know**

**5:58pm**

**or wait i already knew that because youve been posting nonstop on ig**

**5:59pm**

**spamming pics of you eating ice cream and going to the skate park with your idiot fuckbudies**

**6:02pm**

**why do you think i’m upset, billy. really. i want to know.**

**6:05pm**

**i told you**

**6:05pm**

**i have no idea**

**6:06pm**

**i know youre being a complete bitch but thats about it**

**6:11pm**

**i literally can’t.**

**6:12pm**

**you’re unfuckingbelievable.**

**6:13pm**

**what did i do. please maxine. enlighten me**

**6:45pm**

**you pressured me into hanging out with you.**

**6:45pm**

**you got me drunk.**

**6:45pm**

**you sang our goddamn song.**

**6:46pm**

**then you kissed me.**

**6:47pm**

**and you fingerfucked me.**

**6:47pm**

**all after months of me telling you that we couldn’t hook up in person.**

**6:48pm**

**you said you wanted it**

**6:49pm**

**i offered to take you back to the hotel after dinner**

**6:50pm**

**you wanted to go to the bar and then you told me you werent too drunk and i asked if you were sure**

**6:51pm**

**thats not the point.**

**6:52pm**

**whats the point then max**

**6:53pm**

**are you upset that youre a stupid slut that wanted my dick and got my fingers instead?**

**6:54pm**

**like?**

**7:58pm**

**ok that was mean**

**8:33pm**

**im sorry**

**9:03pm**

**max**

**10:15pm**

**i love you**

**11:34pm**

**fuck**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll fix it. I promise.


	8. October

**October 13th**

**2:35am**

**[voicemail from Billy]**

“Hey, Maxine. Um. I’m sorry. I know you don’t want to talk to me. I’m really drunk. I just wanted to let you know I’m not gonna come for Thanksgiving anymore. I don’t want to make you be around me. A megabus ticket is whatever, you know. Doesn’t cost enough to justify coming home and making you feel bad. Neil can just deal with me bailing. I don’t care. 

I hope you’re not mad forever. But I know I can’t do anything to change it except say I’m sorry. 

I do love you. I love you so much. You’ll always be my little sis. 

Fuck. OK. I gotta go. 

I’m sorry.”

**10:02am**

**you don’t have to stay in chicago for thanksgiving.**

**10:05am**

**that’s excessive.**

**10:06am**

**really?**

**11:13am**

**yeah.**

**11:17am**

**lucas and i are back together. it’ll be fine.**

**12:58pm**

**oh**

**1:02pm**

**yeah totally**

**1:19pm**

**thats nice for you guys**

**2:45pm**

**yep.**

* * *

**October 20th**

**2:02am**

**just finished my halloween costume.**

**2:04am**

**[image attachment]**

  
  


**2:08am**

**ok?**

**2:11am**

**what do you think?**

**2:23am**

**did you mean to send this to lucas**

**2:35am**

**no.**

**2:41am**

**you look like captain hooker**

**2:42am**

**like congrats**

**2:42am**

**slutty pirate. real original**

**2:45am**

**your tits are basically out and so is your ass**

**2:46am**

**why are you sending this to me**

**2:48am**

**ok wow. sorry?**

**2:49am**

**are you drunk**

**2:51am**

**a little. idk.**

**2:53am**

**apparently drunk enough to forget that you have a boyfriend and that youre not speaking to me**

**2:59am**

**lucas and i already broke up again.**

**3:01am**

**i remembered why i don’t like dating him.**

**3:03am**

**so youre horny and lonely or something**

**3:05am**

**i miss you.**

**3:09am**

**literally fuck off maxine**

**3:10am**

**i told you i loved you and you responded two weeks later to tell me you had a boyfriend youve apparently already dumped**

**3:11am**

**this is fucked up**

**3:16am**

**i know i’ve kind of been a bitch.**

**3:19am**

**i just wanna go back to how it was.**

  
  


**3:26am**

**you just wanna use me to get off**

**3:27am**

**im not interested**

**3:29am**

**you’re such a hypocrite.**

**3:30am**

**how many girls have you seduced and never talked to again.**

**3:38am**

**having a one night stand isnt the same as leading someone on for six months**

**3:39am**

**i didn’t lead you on.**

**3:41am**

**i told you how it was.**

**3:42am**

**you just didn’t like what i said so you ignored it.**

**3:56am**

**ok**

**3:59am**

**well i get how it is now and im good**

**4:01am**

**like no thanks**

**4:03am**

**so if you aren’t convinced i’ll put out at some point i’m not worth talking to.**

**4:04am**

**didnt say that**

**4:05am**

**youre the one who hasnt been texting back**

**4:07am**

**ill talk about whatever you want just dont send me nudes or get horny at me**

**4:15am**

**whatever.**

**4:19am**

**see**

**4:23am**

**what.**

**4:28am**

**youre the one who only wants to talk to me if its sexting**

**4:29am**

**you never texted me this much before**

**4:32am**

**because you’re an asshole who’s never tried to be friends with me.**

**4:33am**

**you’ve always been so mean to me.**

**4:34am**

**yeah and youve been a bitch right back**

**4:35am**

**thats how we are**

**4:36am**

**why are you still even awake**

**4:37am**

**to fight with you. idk.**

**4:37am**

**go to bed max**

**4:38am**

**you can’t tell me what to do**

**4:38am**

**i can stop responding**

**4:39am**

**goodnight**

**4:40am**

**fuck you.**

**4:58am**

**goodnight.**

* * *

**October 21st**

**9:31pm**

**i didn’t think you meant it.**

**9:32pm**

**what?**

**9:33pm**

**when you said you loved me.**

**9:34pm**

**i didn’t think you meant it like that.**

**9:34pm**

**and i also thought you were just trying to get me to respond.**

**9:35pm**

**that would be a fucked up thing to do**

**9:35pm**

**yeah.**

**9:35pm**

**and you’re super manipulative.**

  
  


**9:36pm**

**i mean i am to other people**

**9:37pm**

**bullshit.**

**9:39pm**

**yeah**

**9:40pm**

**thats fair**

**9:42pm**

**i dont mean to be**

**9:42pm**

**neil just kinda fucked me up**

**9:44pm**

**so work on fixing yourself? idk it doesn’t really matter if you mean to do it or not.**

**9:49pm**

**youre not miss perfect**

**9:50pm**

**i know.**

**9:51pm**

**im not a good person and neither are you.**

**9:53pm**

**kinda seems like we deserve each other huh**

**9:56pm**

**probably.**

**9:58pm**

**i’ve dumped lucas several times because he’s too nice to me.**

  
  


**9:59pm**

**so work on fixing yourself :)**

**10:01pm**

**lol.**

**10:03pm**

**fixing myself probably doesn’t involve wanting to jump on my stepbrother’s dick. but here we are.**

**10:05pm**

**hey what did i say about horny shit**

**10:06pm**

**you were serious about that?**

  
  


**10:07pm**

**yeah i cant deal with it**

**10:08pm**

**not if im trying to get over you**

**10:09pm**

**do you have to get over me?**

**10:10pm**

**yeah**

**10:11pm**

**what if i wanna fuck when you come visit.**

**10:12pm**

**max**

**10:12pm**

**dont**

**10:14pm**

**we basically already did. i already messed everything up and made it hella weird. at this point why not.**

**10:15pm**

**are you drunk**

**10:18pm**

**no.**

**10:20pm**

**are you lying**

**10:21pm**

**i’ve had a few beers.**

**10:22pm**

**yeah**

**10:23pm**

**bye**

**10:24pm**

**billy.**

**10:35pm**

**come on.**

**10:37pm**

**ugh.**

* * *

**October 22nd**

**11:19am**

**ok i’m stone cold sober.**

  
  


**11:21am**

**congrats?**

**11:22am**

**like low key i’d be worried if you were drunk at school in the middle of the day?**

**11:23pm**

**you’ve spent most of the past year trying to fuck me. why don’t you want to now.**

**12:45pm**

**i thought i could be cool about it but i super cant**

**12:45pm**

**what do you mean?**

**12:46pm**

**like. fucking you once and then not being able to again is worse than just trying to move on**

**12:47pm**

**who says it’s just once.**

**12:49pm**

**no offense**

**12:50pm**

**but youre like young and an idiot**

**12:51pm**

**so are you?**

**12:52pm**

**yeah but if im not thinking with my dick like**

**12:53pm**

**we shouldnt**

**12:54pm**

**you were right**

**12:54pm**

**neil is paying for your school and if he found out hed def cut you off**

**12:55pm**

**i dont wanna mess up your future or something**

**12:56pm**

**how would he find out.**

**12:57pm**

**if i go to school up there, he’s never gonna see us.**

**12:58pm**

**nobody has to even know we’re related.**

**12:59pm**

**wanna know whats fucked up**

**1:01pm**

**idk do i?**

**1:03pm**

**my roommates think youre just some girl i met online**

**1:04pm**

**like they have no idea**

**1:05pm**

**omfg. billy. what the hell.**

**1:06pm**

**why do they even know about me? have you showed them pics of me??**

**1:07pm**

**not nudes?**

**1:08pm**

**idk they kept asking who i was talking to all the time**

**1:09pm**

**like full disclosure ive texted more in the last six months than probably the last four years?**

**1:12pm**

**doug keeps asking me when youre moving to chicago**

**1:15pm**

**hes weirdly invested in you and i getting an apartment together and getting married or some shit**

**1:18pm**

**that is really weird.**

**1:18pm**

**yeah doug is an interesting dude**

**1:19pm**

**also is like super into me so thats a whole other layer to it**

**1:20pm**

**i dont pretend to understand what goes on in his head**

**1:21pm**

**probably hoping to get invited to a threeway tbh**

**1:23pm**

**is he cute?**

  
  


**1:24pm**

**ehhh**

**1:24pm**

**hes a 7 on a good day**

**1:25pm**

**but that means he tries real hard**

**1:26pm**

**so you’re fucking him.**

**1:27pm**

**i mean. i let him suck my dick sometimes**

**1:30pm**

**god you’re a disaster.**

**1:32pm**

**listen hes there and hes good at it**

**1:32pm**

**you of all people are not allowed to slutshame me**

**1:34pm**

**i wouldn’t be slut shaming you if he weren’t your goddamn roommate lol.**

**1:35pm**

**whatever**

**1:39pm**

**i’m not like. opposed to the idea of a threesome though. i’ve never been in one before.**

**1:42pm**

**send me a pic of him.**

  
  


**1:47pm**

**[image attachment]**

**1:49pm**

**hmmm. you’re right. seven.**

**1:50pm**

**nice dick?**

**1:52pm**

**id call it fine**

**1:53pm**

**idk why im letting you talk about this like it would happen**

**1:55pm**

**it could if you want it to.**

  
  


**1:58pm**

**if you wanna fuck doug be my guest**

**1:59pm**

**i can try not to be weird about it**

**2:01pm**

**i don’t really care about fucking doug.**

**2:03pm**

**i want you billy.**

**2:04pm**

**i know you want me too.**

**2:06pm**

**not the same way**

**2:07pm**

**look. you’re in love with the horny idea of me. you don’t know me that well.**

**2:08pm**

**we were never close. you were mean to me or ignored me 98% of the time.**

**2:09pm**

**we talk a lot but it’s mostly about sex.**

**2:15pm**

**wow**

**2:18pm**

**i’m just saying.**

**2:19pm**

**i believe you think that you love me.**

**2:19pm**

**i just don’t understand how it’s actually possible.**

**2:45pm**

**i took you to school and back home every day. i know what stupid music you listen to, and what movies you like, and how you take your coffee. ive made you dinner because neil and susan werent home more times than either of us could count. i used to walk into your room while you were crying after neil yelled at you to tell you that he was an asshole. ive taken care of you when you were sick. like sure. i bitched about it. but i still held your hair back while you puked and gave you popsicles and took your temperature every hour. i have no fucking idea how you could think you’re some sort of stranger to me**

**2:46pm**

**like. if you dont think about me that way then whatever. theyre your feelings. dont tell me mine are wrong tho**

**3:02pm**

**i know its fucked but im pretty sure youre the only person ive spent enough time around to have a genuine emotion about**

**3:03pm**

**ive known you for ten years**

**3:04pm**

**ive loved you for like eight of them. even if it was different and not so messed up before**

**3:05pm**

**its in a messed up way now**

**3:07pm**

**maybe i can pull it back but not if we start having sex for real**

**4:15pm**

**i dont know what to say.**

**4:16pm**

**then think about it and get back to me**

* * *

**October 25th**

**7:30pm**

**i care about you a lot.**

**7:31pm**

**i really do.**

**7:34pm**

**i’m obviously attracted to you.**

**7:39pm**

**i just don’t know that we can be like. romantic.**

**7:39pm**

**i don’t know if i can deal with that.**

**8:18pm**

**that seems different than saying you dont feel it**

**8:37pm**

**i don’t know what i feel.**

**8:38pm**

**i feel it a lot. it’s overwhelming.**

**8:39pm**

**it’s scary.**

**8:40pm**

**yeah**

**8:49pm**

**i’m afraid there will be a point where we can’t stand each other and then everything will be so fucked up.**

**8:56pm**

**yeah**

**9:03pm**

**what if that doesnt happen though**

**9:05pm**

**then we’re still fucked up. but a different kind.**

**9:07pm**

**i just want you so bad.**

**9:17pm**

**i want you too**

**9:18pm**

**its an awful idea**

**9:19pm**

**yeah.**

**9:21pm**

**ive basically made a career of doing stupid shit tho**

**9:22pm**

**im a fuckup**

**9:24pm**

**then what’s my excuse.**

**9:25pm**

**youre a slut?**

**9:27pm**

**i mean.**

**9:27pm**

**true.**

**9:55pm**

**would it just be sex?**

**9:57pm**

**you’re an utter moron.**

**9:58pm**

**can i have a real answer**

**10:16pm**

**it wouldn’t just be sex.**

**10:18pm**

**youre gonna let me make looove to you?**

**10:19pm**

**absolutely not. if you call it that my pussy will become a desert.**

**10:20pm**

**how about romantic copulation?**

**10:21pm**

**no.**

**10:22pm**

**meaningful fornication?**

**10:23pm**

**do you want me to change my mind about fucking you at all??**

**10:24pm**

**sex with feelings?**

**10:25pm**

**i can live with that.**

**10:26pm**

**:)**

**10:31pm**

**you’re so squishy. it’s wild.**

**10:33pm**

**right?**

**10:34pm**

**the best part is youre not gonna tell anyone and if you did theyd never believe you**

**10:35pm**

**so my reputation as a playboy and a bastard remains intact**

**10:38pm**

**i’m screaming.**


	9. November

**November 20th**

**12:03pm**

**one more week.**

**12:04**

**i’ve never been hornier in my goddamn life.**

**12:05pm**

**hard same**

**12:05**

**no pun intended :)**

**12:06pm**

**ugh.**

**12:06pm**

**i had to fuck myself before work this morning. i woke up so wet.**

**12:06pm**

**i rode the dildo three times last night.**

**12:07pm**

**and you only sent one video? what a bitch**

**12:07pm**

**christ youre getting me hard at work**

**12:08pm**

**perish.**

**12:08pm**

**my panties have been a sticky mess for like the last three days straight.**

**12:09pm**

**my break goes another fifteen mins.**

**12:09pm**

**high key i wanna go get off in the bathroom**

**12:10pm**

**do it babygirl**

**12:13pm**

**[image attachment]**

**12:14pm**

**fuck im taking a smoke break**

**12:15pm**

**[video attachment]**

**12:16pm**

**shit**

**12:16pm**

**those little moans when youre trying to be quiet**

**12:17pm**

**[video attachment]**

**12:18pm**

**god**

**12:18pm**

**wish i could have driven you to work**

**12:18pm**

**pulled over on the side of the road and fucked you before you got there**

**12:19pm**

**youd be five minutes late all flushed and breathless with my come leaking out of you**

**12:20pm**

**[video attachment]**

**12:21pm**

**im jerking off the second i get home**

**12:22pm**

**you’d do it now if you weren’t a coward :P**

**12:23pm**

**lol nah there are literally always people waiting for the bathroom in this stupid office**

**12:24pm**

**fair.**

**12:25pm**

**i’m gonna be folding clothes with hands that smell like pussy now.**

**12:26pm**

**delicious**

* * *

**November 26th**

**10:41pm**

**tomorrow.**

**10:42pm**

**fucking tomorrow**

**10:43pm**

**i talked neil into letting me come pick you up.**

**10:44pm**

**for real???**

**10:44pm**

**alone???**

**10:45pm**

**he wasn’t too excited about driving out to the park and ride at like nine pm.**

**10:46pm**

**FUCK**

**10:47pm**

**you know we can’t do anything in his car right.**

**10:48pm**

**that man has a nose like a bloodhound.**

**10:48pm**

**yeah i know**

**10:49pm**

**im just excited i get to see you that much sooner**

**10:49pm**

**god i hope the h bus is on time for once in the history of the universe**

**10:51pm**

**let the record show i also tried to say i could go pick you up at the megabus stop in indy to save everybody some time.**

**10:52pm**

**he was not about that.**

**10:53pm**

**no worries babygirl**

**10:54pm**

**god i cant fucking wait**

**10:55pm**

**same. i’m like. vibrating.**

**10:56pm**

**ugh i should go to bed. i have to open tomorrow.**

**10:56pm**

**yeah. you should**

**10:57pm**

**gotta have you rested up for when i get there :)**

**10:58pm**

**tho maybe im a hypocrite lmao**

**10:58pm**

**theres no way im sleeping tonight**

**10:59pm**

**billyyy :(**

**11:00pm**

**im out of weed**

**11:01pm**

**its fine i can sleep on the bus or something**

**11:01pm**

**go steal some of doug’s weed.**

**11:02pm**

**bitch you think i aint tried?**

**11:03pm**

**when i say im out i meant the whole house is out**

**11:03pm**

**our dealer fell off the radar last week because apparently he decided to take a trip to nola without saying anything to anyone**

**11:04pm**

**he should be back in a couple days**

**11:04pm**

**not that it helps me lmao**

**11:05pm**

**well i’ve got a couple grams. we can smoke when you get here.**

**11:06pm**

**bless you**

**11:07pm**

**now go to bed**

**11:08pm**

**fine.**

**11:09pm**

**I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW.**

**11:09pm**

**FDJASFLKHSAFKA**

**11:11pm**

**night babygirl <3**

* * *

**November 27th**

Max is parked near the edge of the lot with the engine idling. It’s about thirteen degrees outside, so fuck if she’s not keeping the heater on. Snow has started to sprinkle down. She’s got her phone hooked up to the bluetooth speakers, playing one of the stupid spotify mixes Billy has sent her because she _has no taste._

_My heart breaks at the drop of a dime and I freak out when I lose my mind, why can't I be like you? I need you and I need to fuck, but I talked to you and you don't say much. Why can't I keep my cool? Ooh ooh…_

There are just two other cars parked in the lot. It’s the last bus on the day before Thanksgiving. Like. There aren’t a lot of commuters coming back from the city right now. She would be a little nervous. But it’s been years since anything real shady happened in Hawkins. She’s got her knife in the cup holder and she’s sitting in a nice car with locked doors. 

Mostly she’s nervous for other reasons. Like, she’s so wound up. She’s barely eaten today. Her heart is racing, and she’s jittery, and her mind is just on a constant loop of _Billy is almost here._

**9:03pm**

**just got off the highway**

**9:04pm**

**fdhjasflhas**

**9:06pm**

**i’m parked. keeping the car warm for you.**

**9:07pm**

**youre an angel :)**

There’s nobody around to see Max make a scene. She throws her head back against the seat and makes a noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a squeal. Her panties have been uncomfortably sticky all day. 

She can’t stop thinking about the last time Billy touched her. How thick his fingers were and how fucking good they felt inside her. Kissing him was like railing a bump of molly. He made her ache all over with a desperation so intense it seemed like she might die.

Max is still kind of worried she might die. Billy is going to be in the same physical space as her for almost four days. Every moment she’s not touching him is going to be agony, and every moment she is touching him is gonna make her explode. 

The song changes.

_What if I told you that the world was gonna end and you had fifteen minutes to spend with me or your friends. Would you take the first bus over to my house? Or would you take the last plane over the west coast?_

Max is gonna hyperventilate. Her knuckles are white on the steering wheel. It’s gonna be soon. So fucking soon. At this point her brain is basically just a dial tone.

She sees the bus turn off the main road to pull into the station. She doesn’t scream out loud. It’s a near thing. She grabs the keys and gets out of the car, stepping into the cold. She doesn’t run up to the bus or anything. She just kind of strolls over to the station platform and waits. Some guy in a suit gets off and walks towards a parked car. Then it’s a lady in a peacoat. 

Then it’s Billy, wearing a leather jacket, and carrying a duffle bag, and looking entirely unprepared for the weather. He waves at her. Walks over so casual. He wraps his arms around her and picks her up and a tight hug. She mumbles, _Jesus Christ Billy,_ but hugs him back.

They don’t say much as they walk back to Neil’s car. Max pops the trunk and Billy puts his bag inside it. He leans against the back door and lights up a cigarette. Max stands next to him, jacket pulled in tight around her. They watch the other cars in the lot start and pull away. Then they watch the bus groan, and sputter, and crawl back out onto the road towards the station in town.

As soon as its out of sight Billy drops the half-finished cigarette. He’s on her, pressing her against the car. He cups her jaw, leans down and kisses her. She gasps, parts her lips, tastes the smoke, and heat, and dizzy desire. It’s a little like squeezing up against a furnace and trying to breathe. 

She’s so wet. Her nerves are buzzing, and she feels drunk, and she needs skin on skin contact. She needs their whole bodies to be touching.

“Car locked?” Billy murmurs.

Max digs the keys out of her pocket and hits the button. Billy shifts her out of the way, opens the back door and pushes her inside it. She sits down on the far side of the seat. The car’s still warm. He shuts the door behind them and moves in close. He unzips her coat and runs his hands underneath it, pushing it off her shoulders. She tosses it into the front seat. She’s wearing a thin black sweater. Plain jeans. She wanted to dress up, but it’s too damn cold. 

He pulls her into his lap. She straddles his thighs, and it feels good to spread her legs. She can’t help trying to grind against him. It’s not enough, sensation dulled by the thick fabric of her jeans, but it’s better than nothing. 

There’s a voice in the back of her head saying they can’t fuck here. They shouldn’t. If they keep making out they’re gonna. 

That voice has been telling her so much bullshit for so long. Billy’s here. He’s touching her. He’s making her burn up from the inside out. He tugs up the hem of her sweater. Gets his hands on her hips, pushing under the fabric. She whines into his mouth.

“Fuck, babygirl,” he murmurs, pulling back to kiss her neck. She tilts her head, presses closer against him. 

She can feel how hard he is. She wants it. She reaches down to pop open the button of his jeans.

“Thought we couldn’t hook up in Neil’s car,” he smiles.

“Screw it.”

“I’ll smoke in here after.” Billy pushes her sweater up, further. She lifts her arms so he can tug it over her head. “He’ll be so pissed about that, he won’t notice anything else.”

He unhooks her bra on the first try. Something Lucas, and Dan, and Patrick rarely manage. Then he bends down and gets his mouth on her nipple. She squirms. Shifts enough to start grinding on his thigh. He cups her other tit, just teasing his fingers over the nipple, getting it hard before pinching it.

_“Billy,”_ she whispers.

He sucks harder. Bites a little. It makes her hips jerk. She’s fucking coming. She’s flooded with endorphins, and lust, and finally tasting the thing she’s been dreaming about for so long. He groans. Grabs her ass with his free hand. Squeezes. Slides his palm around the curve of her hip. He gets to her jeans and flicks the button open, tugs down the zipper. She shifts back enough to give him room to touch her. He rubs her clit with the pads of his fingers through her soaked lace panties. 

Billy moves his mouth to her other tit. He lightly drags his nails down her back, making her shiver. She jerks against his hand. Moaning much too loud. It echoes in the confined space of the car. He bites her again, applies a little more pressure with his fingers. She clenches around nothing as the orgasm rolls through her.

She decides to take the initiative and get naked. It’s awkward in the limited space. She struggles to get her boots off. Billy laughs at her. He just lifts his hips and pushes his pants and boxers down around his knees. She wants to tell him to at least take his jacket off. But she’s distracted, staring at his cock. She’s seen it a lot, sure. But not in person. It’s hard, and thick, and shiny at the tip. It curves a little. She kind of wants to taste it. 

Instead, she’s back in his lap as soon as she manages to get out of her jeans and underwear. He kisses her again, deep, and dirty, and searing hot. He pulls her in close. She holds the base of his cock. Teases it over the drenched folds of her pussy. She rubs the head of it against her clit, just like he’s watched her do with the dildo so many times. He grabs her ass again. She lines up and lets just the tip of his dick slip into her.

They’re both fucking wrecked.

They’re already panting, and spun out, and clutching at each other for dear life. She rocks down onto him slowly. The stretch of him inside her is like nothing she’s ever felt. It doesn’t hurt. It’s usually uncomfortable at the very beginning. But Billy feels so good. Maybe it’s because she’s never been wetter in her life. She’s already relaxed. She needs him so bad.

“Holy shit, babygirl. You feel amazing.” 

The words send a zing of heat through her. She picks up a little speed, settles into a regular rhythm. She’s already tense. Thighs shaking. Every slide of friction pushes her dangerously close to the edge. 

When he gets his thumb on her clit, it’s over. She gushes, drenching his dick, and his thighs, and the leather seat underneath them. She barely waits until she’s stopped squeezing around his cock to go absolutely wild. She grabs the back of the seat and lets herself drop, taking all of him. She’s almost too full. Like. She can feel her body struggling to accommodate him. She doesn’t give herself an adjustment period. She’s posting up and down on his dick fast and hard.

Billy swears under his breath, still rubbing her clit. He’s staring at her with half-lidded eyes and parted lips. His chest rises and falls rapidly. She can see the flush creeping up his neck.

“C’mon, baby. Think you can get off again? Want it so bad. You feel so fuckin’ good coming on my dick. Get so tight. Love it.”

He rubs her clit a little rougher. She’s moaning every time he’s all the way in. She’s almost screaming. She finally understands what all those girls he brought home in high school were making a racket about. Like. This is all on a level she’s never glimpsed before. 

He kisses her. She shudders, adding even more slick to the mess she’s made. Her legs are gonna give out. She feels so dizzy. 

Billy grips her ass more firmly and starts to move her. He lifts her and lets her slide back down his cock. Over and over. She falls forward. Face buried against the side of his neck. It feels so fucking good. She’s gonna combust. 

“You on the pill, baby?” Billy starts to thrust up into her.

“Yes,” she breathes. “Come in me. Please Billy. I want it.”

_“Jesus.”_

He rocks into her faster. Deeper. She moans. Drops a hand between her thighs and starts to rub her clit again. At this point, it doesn’t take much. She starts to tense. 

She squirts. Billy groans and buries himself as deep as he can get. They both shudder and twitch with the aftershocks. He tangles his fingers in her hair, gently guides her into a kiss. 

“God _damn,_ babygirl.” He murmurs when the break apart. “That was something else.”

“Yeah,” she sounds breathless and spacy. She feels like she’s hovering over her own body.

“I love you so much.” He kisses her again. 

She’s bubbling over with emotions. She feels like she might cry. She kisses him back hard and desperate. 

“Love you too.” She barely whispers. It’s stupid. She’s stupid. 

He hugs her tight. 

They should clean up. God they made such a mess. 

“I’m crawling into your bed to eat you out as soon as Neil and Susan are asleep.” Billy grins. “Hope you can be quiet, baby. Because I need a taste of this pussy real bad.”

“You’re gross.”

“Yup.”

Max lifts herself up. She reaches for the box of tissues on the floor and tries to wipe off a little before putting her jeans back on. She shoves her underwear in her pocket. There definitely aren’t enough tissues to deal with the wet spot. Billy takes the keys from her and ends up grabbing a couple shirts out of his bag to mop it up. The leather is still soft and damp, but it’s better than nothing. 

It’s a hassle putting the bra back on, but Max can’t just carry it inside. She doesn’t think she’ll get it back if it goes in Billy’s bag. She’s not risking that. It’s one of her favorites. She manages to get fully dressed. She settles into the passenger seat. Billy turns the key in the ignition and the heat comes back on. The windshield slowly start to defog. True to form, Billy lights a cigarette and barely cracks the window.

Max’s phone connects to the bluetooth. She hits play. Billy’s mouth twitches up into a grin. He must recognize the song. He takes a few long drags. By the chorus, he’s singing along.

_All on my mind, she's in my head, I know she's my_ _gutter girl._ _Forget what they say, I'm here to stay. Here with my gutter girl_

“So you’ve actually been listening to the stuff I send.” He puts a hand on her thigh. It feels nice. 

“Yeah.”

“High key, I made the playlists with every intention to fuck you to them.”

“Good thing I’ve been fucking myself to them already.”

_“Shit.”_

She wants to ask if he puts these on while fucking other people. She wants to just ask if he’s going to keep fucking other people. But she also doesn’t think she’d like the answer. 

Max can make it six months. She’s already sent in her applications to Loyola, DePaul and UIC. She sent them before she even went to go visit. She sent applications to Rosevelt and Northwestern without visiting. She’s been an honor roll student since freshman year. She currently has a 3.98GPA. Her and Dustin built a robot from scratch last year and took it to a national science competition. She volunteers running bingo at a nursing home once a week. She’s gonna get accepted _somewhere._ Then she’s gonna transfer up to a Macy’s in, or near, the city and find a summer sublet. Or she’ll say she’s found a sublet and she’ll just live with Billy. 

The windows are clear enough to drive after Billy’s had two cigarettes. He pulls out of their parking space and heads out onto the road. It’s about a half an hour drive back to the Hargrove residence. They get there at around 10:15. Which is later than it should be. There’s a light on in the living room. Neil must have waited up for them. 

Billy kills the engine. But he doesn’t open the door right away. Instead he leans over the armrest and kisses her again. Max melts into it. She never really understood the whole _butterflies in your stomach_ concept before. She gets it now. She gets a lot of stuff she used to think was just sappy bullshit. 

“God. It’s so fucking nice to be able to do that,” Billy murmurs. “Can’t wait to hold you tonight, baby.”

“You’re like. Embarrassingly into me.”

“Yeah.” He kisses her again. “Not sorry ‘bout it.”

“Good. I don’t want you to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> track listing:
> 
> 1\. you are going to hate this - the frights  
> 2\. dionysus - the buttertones  
> 3\. forever dumb - surf curse  
> 4\. fifteen minutes - mike krol  
> 5\. gutter girl - hot flash heat waves  
> 6\. like a child hiding behind your tombstone - slothrust  
> 7\. i thew a glass at my friend’s eyes and now i’m on probation - destroy boys  
> 8\. makin’ excuses - mister heavenly


	10. December

**December 24th**

Billy sees the flash of red hair in the sea of people getting off the Megabus. Even half-hidden under a beanie, he sees the pigtails. He doesn’t run to Max. But he definitely startles her when he scoops her up and hugs her. 

“Billy! Oh my god.”

He kisses her. Right there in the middle of the crowd. She drapes her arms around him and smiles against his lips. He doesn’t let it drag on too long. But it feels so good. They don’t have to be worried about someone seeing them. For all anyone knows they’re just a pair of young lovers. Reunited at last. 

Max just brought a backpack so they don’t have to wait in line for her luggage. 

“You wanna walk to the the train? It’s like twenty minutes. We could also take the blue line and transfer.”

“I’ve been trapped in that bus for hours. I need to be outside.”

She links her arm through his. They start walking. Max is all bundled up in a puffy coat and a scarf. Indiana is just as cold as Illinois. But Max is still a Cali girl. She’s never adjusted to the weather. Billy’s fine in wool-lined denim. It’s not even that bad tonight. About thirty five degrees. Practically spring. 

“How was the trip?”

“Ugh. Two words. Crying toddler.”

“Oh shit,” Billy laughs. “That sucks.”

“Yeah. You super owe me.”

“Mmm. What exactly do I owe you?”

“A drink and at least twenty minutes sitting on your face.”

“Can do, babygirl.”

They make it to the Harrison redline stop. He buys her a three day unlimited pass, even though he doubts they’re gonna be leaving his apartment much. Thankfully it’s not too crowded. They only have to wait about five minutes for the next train to Howard. They get seats by the door, facing the right direction. Max pressed against window. 

He drapes his arm around her shoulders. She leans against him. It’s too loud to talk much while the train is still underground. But once they get to Fullerton and the tracks rise up above the street, it quiets down a bit. Max looks out the window at the city whipping by. 

“I brought a surprise for you.” She puts her hand on his thigh. 

“Oh yeah?”

“A very sexy and sensual surprise.”

“Why does that sound sarcastic?”

“Guess you’re gonna see, huh?”

They get off at Lawrence. Billy doesn’t live far from the station. His apartment is on the third floor of a little townhouse. 

He can hear Doug and Jared yelling at each other before he even gets to the top of the stairs, which means they’re playing Madden or some fighting game. There’s not much to be done about them. He told them to get out of the apartment for the night unless they wanted to hear some very loud sex. Jared’s response was,  _ I gotta meet this girl you’re all fucked up about.  _ Doug’s was,  _ of course I wanna hear loud sex.  _

Billy sighs and opens the door. At least he made an attempt to clean the apartment. Like. There are still concert venue fliers plastered to the walls, and Jared’s bike, with its mud-caked tires, is right there in the front hallway. The place smells like weed and Doug’s cats. Countess Eliza, the fluffy grey Persian is already approaching. Fast. She likes to try to escape. Billy pulls Max through the door and shuts it behind her. The Countess settles for rubbing up against Max’s legs and yowling until she’s pet. 

“She likes girls,” Billy shrugs. “She’s only nice to the rest of us when she’s hungry.”

“She’s so pretty.” Max bends down and picks the cat up. Billy can hear the purring. Christ. 

Hotrod, the scrawny orange disaster, is probably hiding on top of the refrigerator. He’s scared of yelling. He’s scared of pretty much everything. He’s a rescue. He’s got little nooks and crannies he shoves himself into all over the apartment. His favorite spot is under Billy’s bed. He crawls under there at every opportunity, because it’s farthest away from the living room, and probably the closest thing to quiet he can get. 

Billy’s not a particular fan of cats, but he likes Hotrod. The feeling seems to be mutual. Billy is the only one who Hotrod will take treats from. He even lets Billy pet him sometimes. Doug has said several times that Billy should just adopt him whenever he moves out. 

Max sets the Countess down after a moment.

“I need to wash the bus off me. I’m taking a shower.” 

Billy points out his room, then shows her to the bathroom, which he scrubbed a lot to make presentable. She rocks up on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek before shutting the door. 

Damn. He should have tried to get in there with her.

Instead he heads to the kitchen/living room. There’s no dividing wall. Just half the room is tile and half is carpet. Jared and Doug pause the game instantly. Mortal Kombat. Great. They’re gonna be extra rowdy tonight. 

Jared and Doug are cousins. Both estranged from the rest of the family, who are like, hardcore mormons. Doug is queer and Jared is an alcoholic punk that hates authority. They aren’t compatible with The Values, so Utah was not the place for them. They look related, for sure. Could be brothers. They’ve got the same square faces and curly black hair. Only real difference is that Jared’s about Billy’s height and Doug is at least a few inches shorter. 

“Where is she? Did she stand you up?” Jared grins. 

“She’s in the fuckin’ shower.” Billy rolls his eyes. 

He goes for the liquor stash—which is just a bunch of bottles sitting on the vinyl countertop. He pours two  whiskeys, adds ice and ginger ale to the one for Max. He carries them over to the coffee table and sits down in the awful floral armchair they inherited from Jared’s cool grandma that lived up in Naperville. 

He watches Doug and Jared play a couple rounds with utter disinterest. He’s jittery. It still doesn’t quite feel real. Max coming to visit him. He can’t believe she’s here and shes gonna sleep in his bed. Like. He’s not allowed to have things this nice?

The bathroom door opens about twenty minutes later. Max walks down the hall with damp hair, wearing and oversized sweater and some yoga pants. Billy’s gonna fucking die. 

She glances at the couch. Jared and Doug are sitting on opposite sides of it, leaving a space in the middle. Billy grins and pats his thigh. Max scowls for a moment. But then she settles down in his lap. She accepts the whiskey ginger he hands her. She smells like flowers. 

“Maxine, these are the douchebag roommates. Douchebag roommates, this is Maxine.”

“Doug.”

“Jared.”

“Please call me Max.” She sips her drink and looks at the screen. “I got next.”

“You ever played Mortal Kombat?” Jared snorts. 

Max widens her eyes a little. Smiles so innocent. “No. But it looks like fun. Is it hard?”

Billy bites his lip to keep from laughing. Max entered a tournament at the Indiana Comic Con last year and fucking beasted it into the top eight. Her instagram story was her win streak and then a bunch of salty neckbeards yelling about how she must have cheated. How could a sixteen year old girl beat them fair and square?

Jared wins, like he usually does. Doug hands over the controller and starts loading his bong. Max hits the random character select and cracks her neck. 

Jared doesn’t get a single hit in. Max blocks and then combos him into oblivion. His jaw doesn’t quite drop. But he’s obviously pissed. 

“Holy shit,” Doug laughs. 

“Rematch. Come on.”

Max murders him about ten more times before Jared gets mad enough to switch the game. Onto Injustice. Then Skullgirls. He gives up after she wipes the floor with him in Street Fighter. 

“OK!” He throws his hands up. “Your girlfriend is good at fighting games, Billy. Jesus.”

“Do you have Call of Duty? And lemme hit that.” She gestures for the bong. 

Doug happily gives it to her. His eyes are practically glimmering with adoration. Jared is an asshole. Even more of an asshole than Billy is. He’s so upset that he actually gets up and goes to his room. Max and Billy move over to the couch, with Max sitting in the middle. The three of them end up playing a couple Fortnite matches while they get progressively more stoned.

When Max gets up to go to the bathroom again, Doug leans over. “Man, I fuckin’ get it. I’m in love with her too.”

“Shut up.”

“For real, though. I’m happy for you.”

Max doesn’t sit down again when she comes back. She just kind of hovers near the hallway. Billy takes his cue. 

“Night, dude.” He slaps Doug on the thigh. 

“Go get ‘em, Tiger.” Doug smacks Billy’s ass as he turns away. 

Max laughs, thankfully. Billy wasn’t sure how she’d react to Doug, and all the Doug weirdness. But it seems like the two of them will get along. Doug is technically Billy’s best friend. So. Life would be shitty if they didn’t like each other. 

Billy wraps his arms around Max’s waist, which makes walking a little awkward. She giggles as they totter down the hall. He nuzzles the side of her neck. Wants to kiss her. He manages to contain himself until they get to his room. He already has the music queued up. He just has to hit play. He lets go of her so he can flick off the overheads and turn on the christmas lights zigzagged across his ceiling. 

“Oh my god, what even is this?” Max wrinkles her nose as the MCR cover of  _ All I Want For Christmas  _ starts to bleed from the speakers. 

“Um, it’s Christmas Eve?”

“You’re a fucking dork.”

“Guilty.”

He scoops her up and sets her down on the bed. He settles on top of her. It feels so good to kiss her. It fucks him up way more than the weed or the whiskey. She wraps her arms around him, tangles her fingers in his hair. She nips at his lower lip. 

It would be easy to just keep making out with her. But also, Billy wants to make her scream. He sits back. Rubs her pussy through the thin yoga pants. She’s already so warm. She whimpers and rocks against his hand. 

“What do you think, baby? You just wanna lie back and enjoy it.”

“I was promised face sitting.”

Billy still takes the opportunity to tug off her pants and toss them aside. He bends down and plants a soft kiss on her pussy lips. She whines. She sits up and takes off the sweater. She didn’t have a bra on. Billy can’t ever resist her tits. He has to squeeze them. He has to get his mouth on her nipple. He has to tease her until she’s squirming and breathing heavy. She tries to put a hand between her legs. He grabs her wrist. 

“Nah, baby. You don’t play with yourself when I’m here.”

She doesn’t try to argue, like she would whenever she’s got her clothes on. The prospect of orgasms tends to make Max very agreeable. 

Billy doesn’t make her wait long, anyway. He lies down . She gets on top of him. Knees on either side of his head. He holds onto her hips. She lowers herself down, bracing her hands against the wall. 

He licks her, gently tracing his tongue between the slick folds of skin. She moans. She’s already so wet . He doesn’t have to work her up to it. He traces his tongue around her hard little clit. Licks her whole pussy, then right back up. He laps at her clit, dragging his tongue across it in a steady rhythm. Max likes direct stimulation. She’s already grinding on his face. Her thighs are trembling. He mostly feels her first orgasm by the way her hips stutter, the way her muscles tense. He feels the same thing for the second one, with the added gush of slick. She’s whimpering. Panting.  _ Billy. Billy. Fuck. Just like that. Ohmygod. Don’t stop.  _

Like Billy would ever stop before she’s so fucked out she’s actively trying to escape. 

Eating pussy is like. A place of pure Zen. Billy has always loved it. He’s happy to do it until his neck starts to hurt and his jaw’s tired, and even then some. 

Doing this to Max is addictive. She makes the prettiest noises. She comes so easy. She makes such a mess. He loves the taste of her. How she starts a little musky, and then the flavor gets lighter the more times he gets her off. It ends up as just the slightest hint of salty and sweet. 

By the time they’re several songs into the cheesy pop-punk Christmas playlist, Max is a shuddering wreck. Jimmy Eat World is warbling  _ Last Christmas _ while Max has both her forearms on the wall and her head slumped against her curled fists. She’s almost screaming.

Billy hears the front door slam a couple feet away and wants to laugh. Jared must have hit his limit on how much he can listen to. Doug is probably jerking off to it.

“OK!” Max starts trying to squirm away. “Fuck. I can’t.”

“One more,” Billy murmurs. 

She’s shaking. He’s holding her up at this point. He keeps licking her clit as her whole body jerks. She gushes. Then he lets her sit back. He helps her  move off him and collapse on the bed. 

Billy takes off his shirt and wipes his face with it. He’s been hard for so long. He has to get out of his jeans. Once he’s naked, he presses up against Max’s side. Runs his hands over the soft curves of her body. She hasn’t caught her breath. She’s still twitching with the aftershocks. 

“I didn’t know I could almost die from getting my pussy ate. Jesus, Billy.”

“I mean. You did know that. You just forget, because your brain doesn’t work after coming that much.”

“That’s… fuckin’ fair.”

She pulls him into a kiss. He can’t help grinding on her. 

“Well, hello,” she giggles. “Is that for me?”

“If you want it. Kinda figured maybe I could put it in you.”

“Yeah. I think that’s a good idea.”

Billy rolls on top of her. He slides into her so easy. They both groan. 

There’s nothing like her. She’s so goddamn perfect, tight, slippery heat. She fits like she was made for him. But it’s even more than that. As he starts to roll his hips, Billy thinks about something Max said a long time ago.  _ When someone’s inside you, you feel close to them.  _ Turns out, it can go both ways. 

Max wraps her legs around him, urging him deeper. Her moans are softer now, but they’re happening on every exhale. He presses even closer against her, barely pulling out. He’s grinding against her clit. It’s enough to set her off again. She squeezes around him so sweet. It’s fucking heaven. 

“Harder,” she whines. “Billy,  _ please.” _

“Well since you asked nicely…”

Billy snaps his hips. Max’s nails dig into his shoulders. She bucks back against his thrusts, eyes closed, lips parted. Her back arches. He can feel her starting to clench again already. 

He dips down to kiss her neck. He bites. Low enough that she should be able to hide it. Even if he doesn’t want her to. He’s going to leave so many marks once she doesn’t have to go back to Indiana. 

She gushes while he’s sucking a deep bruise onto her collar bone. It’s a lot to deal with. Billy can’t help speeding up. He’s starting to lose himself in the sensation. 

“Fuck. Gonna make me come, baby.”

“Inside.” She breathes. 

And that just wrecks him. He buries himself in her, groaning against her neck. He comes so hard, he stops breathing for a second. He lies there on top of her, their sweaty bodies pressed together. He kisses her. Slower now, but no less heated. 

“Love you, babygirl,” he murmurs. 

Because he does. He loves her so much it hurts. He’s turned into some asshole in a Victorian novel who stares out windows while it snows, pining and full of melancholy. He writes her love letters. They’re just short and send instantly. His lock screen is a picture of her. Every song he listens to is about her. He dreams that she’s close enough to touch at least a few times a week. 

He quit his dispatching job to go into sales at a bigger company. He doesn’t love sales. But he’s good at it. He can make more money. He’s saving up so they can live in an apartment together someday, just the two of them. And until that happens he’ll have spare cash to take her on dates and buy her presents, because he’s that much of a fucking goner. 

He’s never been in love before. It apparently makes him a cringey disaster. 

If Billy from 2018 met Billy from 2019, slightly older and stupider Billy would get his teeth knocked in. He’s not just head over heels for some girl. It’s  _ Maxine.  _ The one place he always promised himself he wouldn’t go. Still worth it. He’s never been happier. 

“Love you too, bitch.” She bops him on the nose with her index finger. 

He’s so excited to sleep next to her. 

* * *

**December 25th**

“Well? Fuckin’ open it.” Maxine pokes him in the ribs. 

Christmas morning, they’re sitting on Billy’s bed drinking spiked eggnog. Hotrod has apparently decided Max is chill, because he’s curled up on Billy’s desk chair. He usually won’t come out of hiding if he smells New Person. 

Billy’s holding a plain envelope with his name scrawled on it. Max already opened the thin brown box he gave her. The box that contained some fancy lingerie. She called him a pervert and put it on immediately. She’s wearing it now. The black lacy bra that doesn’t even hide her nipples, the black thong, and the sheer stockings. 

He tears the envelope. It’s a letter on University of Illinois letterhead. Office of the registrar. 

_ Ms. Maxine Mayfield. We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted… _

Billy doesn’t even bother to read further. He tosses it aside, pulls Max into his lap and kisses her. She’s giggling. 

“That’s just the first one. I might get in somewhere else. But it’s official. I’m coming to Chi-town.”

“Nobody calls it that.”

“Whatever. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“So like… you gonna take this underwear off me… or…?”

“Not in front of the child!” Billy gestures to the cat.

“Christ. It’s not even your cat.”

“Tell him that.” Billy grins. 

He doesn’t try to move Hotrod of the chair. He just pushes it into the hallway and closes the door. Max pulls him onto the bed with her. 

After they fuck each other senseless, they spend the rest of the day cuddled up on the couch, drinking, and smoking, and eating cookies. Max yells at him for being a sentimental asshole when he puts on Aladdin. They sing all the songs. 

**Author's Note:**

> -VP of Trash


End file.
